


Water and a Flame

by tititenis



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, DC universe - Freeform, Disturbing Themes, F/F, F/M, Psychological Drama, Romance, Social Justice, Supervillains, supercat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tititenis/pseuds/tititenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kara saves Carter from the train, she worries that Cat no longer trusts her while realizing that her feelings for Cat are more than just mere admiration. What she doesn't know is that Cat is also questioning her actions and reactions when it comes to the younger woman. <br/>But, while Kara and Cat get closer, a new threat approaches National City that will require Supergirl to get the help of some known and new allies. </p><p>A Supergirl story basically AU after 1x05. No Kryptonians, no Myriad, no Jimmy Olsen romance and characters react more realistically to tragedy. Do give it a try, I promise to make it as interesting as I can :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She'll Never Trust Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write how I imagined the show should have done instead of the whole Kryptonians and Myriad drama. They don't exist in this story and universe. Only Kara and Clark remain from Krypton. Also, the villains in this story will be people from Earth because I believe it makes it more traumatizing and scary to see evil arise from ordinary people.  
> And, if you didn't know, this story will feature multiple heroes and villains from the DC Universe (nevertheless, the main focus will be on Kara and Cat since it's a Supercat story). 
> 
> No Beta so all mistakes are mine.

Kara had never felt so scared. Tonight something had changed inside of her. Today had been the first day that she, as Supergirl, had felt completely terrified of losing a person. She cared about every single inhabitant of National City, that was the honest truth, but Lord, without knowing it, had reminded Supergirl that her bonds formed while being Kara were capable of affecting her when she was Supergirl. Carter Grant, Cat Grant's son, had been on the train Lord had planted a bomb into. And, as Supergirl, she had chosen Cat's son over an airport full of people.

Kara was not used to feeling anger because she feared how that emotion would affect her and her powers. In fact, she had always made sure of staying in control of her feelings when it came to others and her environment. It was that what gave her the patience to work for Cat Grant and stay completely sane while doing so. But tonight, when she faced Maxwell Lord and asked him his motives, she felt that vile anger rising. The man had knowingly planted bombs on a train full of people just to test her! And the worst part was that Kara gave him what he wanted. She showed him that Supergirl was not just the superhero. She showed him that Supergirl was a woman who had friends, family and others that she cared about. She showed him that Supergirl had weaknesses.

"Hey." she heard Alex tell her from behind. "What's wrong?"

"Are you really asking me that?" Kara huffs while moving around the room.

"Something happened to you, after you made sure that the people in the train were alright." Alex says knowingly. 

"I went to see him. Maxwell Lord." the blonde explains. "After I checked everyone was alright."

"Kara!" her sister admonishes her. "You can't go talk to him alone. He's dangerous!"

"He was testing me." she chuckles bitterly. "The drone, the building, even the bombs. Can you believe it?! He willingly risked the life of thousands just to try to find my weaknesses."

"Well, he failed because you defeated him. You saved everyone."

"I didn't know until later that the bomb at the airport was a fake." Kara says solemnly.

"And that's why you have us helping you Kara. No one can do this alone. Not even Superman."

"Today I chose who to save. As Supergirl, I placed the life on an individual above the lives of many others." she confesses softly.

Her sister simply stares at her.

"What do you mean Kara?"

"I chose the train because Cat's son was in it." Kara whispers but Alex still hears her.

"Cat Grant has a son?"

"Yes, Carter. He reminds me a lot of my younger self when I first arrived to Earth. A little awkward but very bright. He makes it easy, you know, to care about him. I mean, I just met him today and I chose him." the blonde says sadly.

"Kara, you can't chastise yourself for caring about a child. It's only natural to grow more attached to them, especially if you find similarities between him and you." Alex tries to calm her down.

"It's not that simple Alex." Kara says stubbornly. "I was on my way to the airport when Winn told me that Carter was on the train that was carrying the bomb. We didn't have a visual confirmation for it but I still chose to go there over the airport because I knew that Carter was on-board." she finishes brokenly.

"Kara, you had to make a decision. You chose with your heart and it paid off because the bomb at the airport was fake. But the one at the train was not. Many would have died but you saved them all, including Carter." Alex is trying to understand what has her sister so upset about it.

"I know." the superhero closes her eyes. "But what if my decision to choose Carter came at the price of others?" she stares brokenly at her sister.

"Today it didn't." she says strongly. "And perhaps someday you'll have to make yet again a similar choice. That's the burden that we have. And because of it we learn that sometimes we can't save them all."

Alex continues to stare at her sister and she sees that there's something deeper bothering her, a thought that is not giving her peace of mind. Whatever had happened at that train, or whatever Kara had interpreted from her encounter with Maxwell Lord, it had spooked her enough. Getting close enough to hug her tight, she can feel the tension in the blonde's body, it being a clear sign that Kara was not her usual self.

"Listen Kara. Today nothing I say to you will calm you down. Only rest and time will do that." Alex says strongly. "How about we relax and watch a movie before we go to bed?"

"I can't." Kara says to her softly. "Winn is waiting for me at Cat's penthouse. I promised Cat to take care of Carter until she returned tomorrow morning." she then chuckles bitterly. "And clearly I failed to do so."

Kara knew that Cat would find out about Carter's presence in the train. That's why she was the Queen of all Media. And she had tried to prepare as best as possible for the conversation the two would need to have: About Kara's ineptitude and incapacity to keep her son safe and how lucky for her it was that Supergirl had been there to clean her mess.

But the opposite had happened. And for the first time in all of her years working for Cat Grant, she heard the woman of stone sound completely afraid.

_(Flashback)_

"Carter!" Kara exclaimed while running towards the small boy who was smiling brightly at her. "Thank God you're alright."

"Kara!" he exclaims happily and immediately hugs her tight, a gesture that surprised the blonde woman but was still very welcomed. "Did you see? I met Supergirl."

"You did?" she asks with a soft smile but then becomes serious. "You ran away."

Carter looks down in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." he whispers.

"I was scared Carter." she confesses to him. "One minute you were at the office and the next Winn tells me that you're on the train."

"I knew that Supergirl would be there. I mean she had to be." Carter starts to explain himself.

"Carter, even if you were right, you should have told me or Winn about it. Imagine how your mom must feel."

"You can't tell her Kara, she will freak out!"

"And she has every right to do so." Kara tells him solemnly. "I don't want to scare you Carter, but today your life was in danger. It was lucky that Supergirl happened to be there."

"Supergirl will always be there." he says surely.

"I wish you were right." she smiles sadly at him. "But even superheroes can't save everyone."

"I know." Carter says softly. "That's why they have sidekicks, you know, to help them."

"Of course they do." Kara chuckles.

"Do you think Supergirl has one as well?" he starts to ask excitedly.

"I don't know." she starts to tell him but then her phone rings. She looks up at the boy and notices the fear in his eyes. "Carter, your mother may be mad at you for a little while. But try to understand that it is because she loves you very much."

"I understand." Carter tells her calmly. "I just wish I had some time to think about what to tell her before we talk."

"I can give you that." Kara smiles softly at him. "Go take a shower, I'll tell her you'll call her when you're done."

"Thank you Kara." Carter hugs her one more time before rushing for the bathroom, leaving Kara alone with her cell phone still ringing loudly.

She takes a deep breath before answering.

"Miss Grant." is the first thing Kara says and she mentally chastises herself for being so careless.

 _"Please tell me he's alright."_ she hears Cat whisper brokenly.

"Nothing happened to him Miss Grant. He's safe and unharmed." she reassures the older woman immediately.

 _"I tried to book a plane back home right away but all the flights are full."_ she says remorsefully. _"Is he close to you, can I talk to him?"_

"He's taking a shower right now." she regrets sending him to do so the moment she hears how broken her boss sounds. "But I will get him to call you as soon as he's done."

 _"Please do_." Cat is asking her and it makes Kara close her eyes.

"I'm sorry Miss Grant." she whispers brokenly. "I'm sorry." she repeats yet again. "For not keeping Carter safe. For not watching him closely and for what could have happened."

 _"Kara._.." Cat tells her strongly and she notices that the woman uses her correct name. _"Although it was your fault that he escaped CatCo, it wasn't your fault that some maniac decided to put a bomb on the train."_

 _In fact it was,_ Kara thinks but says nothing out-loud.

"I just..." Kara tries to say but she doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know how to fix this.

 _"We'll talk when I return to National City_." Cat promises her. _"I'm too emotional today and I don't want to say something that I'll later regret_."

"I understand." the superhero says because she does. She's emotional as well. "I promise you I will keep Carter safe and in my sight until we see you tomorrow."

 _"Thank you Kara."_ her boss says softly. _"Make sure that my schedule is clear for the day so that I can spend it with my son_."

"Already done." she tells her.

 _"Good, and Kiera..."_ she can hear Cat's normal tone coming back. _"Don't ever let this happen again."_ she threatens her.

"I promise you I won't." she vows because she couldn't imagine causing Cat the pain of losing her son.

_(End of Flashback)_

"Today was not an easy day. It was all a plan of Lord to test you. You had your duties as Supergirl. I'm sure Cat understands the duty Supergirl has towards the city. She would understand that you're not just Kara Danvers. You're something bigger than her. " Alex says proudly and it breaks Kara's heart to see that her sister does not understand.

That she would never understand.

"And that's the problem. Today I failed the only person that has fully trusted me as Kara Danvers." Kara whispers to herself.

SCSCSCSC

"Kara!" Carter says excitedly. "Come here and play Settlers of Catan with me." he points towards a table with the different pieces of the game.

"I love this game!" she says honestly because she really does. It had been one of her guilty pleasures while being in college and she became quite an expert on it.

"Cool! Mom is the only one that plays it with me, but because she's really good I tend to lose." he huffs and Kara feels a little sad by his statement. "Maybe today my luck will change." he jokes and the blonde laughs.

After her brief talk with Alex she immediately returned to Cat's penthouse with 3 boxes of pizza and ice cream as a thank you to Winn. His friend had been so excited about spending time with the two of them that it had temporarily made her forget about the train and Lord. For the first time in a long time Kara felt truly comfortable with the people surrounding her. Carter was calm and thoughtful, always asking for permission but still being intelligent and assertive enough to inquire about things. The only time she had seen him shrug and sad was when he left the room to return Cat's call (which Kara chose to not listen to because they deserved their privacy). Afterwards, and with some encouragement from Winn and her, he had relaxed about it. In fact, he had been excited about hearing Winn talk about computers and hacking, which Carter got dangerously interested in (Kara knew that the activity would not be liked very much by Cat).

"Maybe." she winks at him and the boy immediately starts to play.

"You're very good at this." he tells her after a while when he realizes that he's losing.

"I had a lot of practice." she jokes with him. "Didn't have much of a social life during college and some friends taught me how to play."

"You didn't have many friends?" he asks surprised. "But you're so nice and pretty."

Kara smiles when she sees that the boy is blushing because of his statement.

"You're very sweet Carter." she winks at him and he laughs. "But I wasn't very popular when I was a child. In fact, I usually spent my time alone or with my sister who was older than me."

"Like me." he smiles brightly at her and Kara feels her heart flutter for this little boy.

_Cat was right, he IS special._

"Maybe I'll even be like you when I grow up."

"Maybe you should aspire to be someone else." she tells him honestly. "I mean, I'm just an assistant Carter."

"We both know that you're more than that." he tells her seriously. "Everyone at CatCo knows it as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you seen the way they respect and value your opinion? They do so because they know that you've managed to work under my mom for more than two years. My mom only keeps close to her the people she cares about, the ones she sees potential in."

"And how would you know that?" she asks him honestly.

"Because she told me so." Carter tells her excitedly. "Once, when we were having dinner together, she said that you reminded her of herself when she was younger."

"She did?" Kara asks surprised because that was the last thing she expected to hear from Cat Grant.

"Duh." he says jokingly. "Surely you must know how much you mean to my mom."

"I didn't know it was that much." she replies honestly.

"Well, she trusts and values you enough to let you keep watch over me." Carter reminds her and it makes Kara's heart flutter yet again.

Knowing this definitely made her feel worse for what had happened earlier. To realize that Cat valued her opinion, hell, that she even esteemed her presence and found similarities between the two of them was incredible. She had always admired Cat Grant during her teenage years, finding the woman brave and determined. Everyone knew that she started her days as a gossip reporter for the Daily Planet, a spot that she hated but knew would be her starting point. After a while, and in the sense of competition against Lois Lane, she left Metropolis to start her own company called CatCo; a direct competition to the Daily Planet.

It proved to be her most successful move.  

"My mom was scared." Carter whispers after a couple of seconds and it's thanks to her superhearing that Kara can make out what he says. "She tried to pretend like she wasn't but I could hear it on her voice."

"I bet she was." the blonde tells him calmly. "Your mother loves you very much."

"She didn't even punish me for running away." Carter murmurs. "I think it was because she was happy that nothing happened to me."

Kara didn't know what to say to that so she stayed quiet, knowing that the boy was not done yet.  

"I felt bad for scaring her like that." Carter continues to look away from her. "I mean, I know that some people think that she's heartless and uncaring. Or at least that's what I hear many say."

Kara is going to defend her boss immediately but Carter beats her to it.

"But with me she has never been like that. She supports me, she's always there for me and she loves me with everything she has."

"I have seen that." Kara tells her honestly because it's true. Cat loves her child.

_(Flashback to 1 year ago)_

"Miss Grant?" Kara asks her from outside the door. "Are you alright?"

Kara had never seen her boss like this. Ever since she got a call from her cellphone, Cat had been distracted and absent from her surroundings. In fact, it had been so obvious that after one meeting where Cat simply stared at the wall, Kara decided to cancel her boss' activities for the rest of the day. And what was worrying her the most was that Cat didn't say anything about the change of plans. In fact, she had acted completely indifferent towards it, merely sitting in her office during the remainder of the day. And after working under Cat Grant for a little more than a year, the sight of her in this state of mind was terrifying.

"Miss Grant?!" Kara asks again and this time she gets closer to the older woman. Personal boundaries be damned. "Cat!" she grabs the woman's face.

"Kara?" the woman whispers to her and it scares Kara immensely because ever since she got hired the older woman only called her Kiera.

"Can you please tell me what happened?" she asks Cat who simply looks at her.

"Carter..." she starts to say.

"Carter?" Kara asks because that's the first time she has ever heard that name. But based on the way her boss is right now, it must be someone that she cares deeply about.

"My son." Cat whispers and it surprises Kara to learn that the woman in front of her has a child.

"I didn't know you have a child Miss Grant."

"Not many people know." the blonde murmurs. "Or at least they didn't until today."

"What do you mean?" Kara somehow knows what has made her boss be so upset.

"Carter is a special boy." Cat says with a fond smile. "I love him with all my heart, but sometimes he just has this difficulty to communicate and to act around others. I never minded that about him because I see it as a part of his personality." she continues explaining. "But the school in which I planned to enroll him determined that he was incapable of creating social interactions and hence couldn't attend their school."

"What does that mean?" the assistant asks confused.

"That's what I asked." Cat chuckles bitterly. "And they told me that my son needed to be tested for Aspergers."

"Aspergers." Kara murmurs and her boss closes her eyes.

"It made sense, you know, the social awkwardness and the tics. It explained so many things and yet it didn't dissuade me from wanting Carter to be treated just like any other kid. From believing that he's just as capable as any other person in succeeding in life without advantages or different treatment." the older blonde says passionately and Kara's heart aches for her. "So I sued the school."

"You what?" the younger woman asks surprised.

"I sued the school for violation of the Equal Protection Clause against people with disabilities." Cat repeats. "But I didn't expect them to retaliate so bitterly and despicably."

"What do you mean Miss Grant?" Kara can guess what they must have done.

"They made it public knowledge that Carter is my son and that they diagnosed him with Aspergers. They went to a second class newspaper and they ran a story on my pregnancy, Carter's father and the reasons why he must have Aspergers. They are claiming it's from Ted's side and not mine." she laughs bitterly. "As if I would care about any of that."

"That's horrible." she says and can feel herself getting angry. Sometimes people on Earth were just horrible and vindictive. "Can't you sue them for this as well? I mean, does Carter even have Aspergers?"

"Carter has social anxiety Kara. He's afraid of speaking in public and can only communicate with people he trusts. The school misdiagnosed him and foolishly retaliated by spreading this rumor." Cat closes her eyes. "But I won't sue them because if I do then that means Carter will have to prove that he doesn't have Aspergers. And I don't wish to cause my son any kind of pain."

"Even if it would help fix things up?"

"You're speaking just like my lawyer. He wants to challenge the school's testing methods since the newspaper won't release their sources' names because of confidentiality, I'm afraid we would only be suing the editor of the newspaper and writer of the story." Cat says angrily. "And although I despise those individuals for publishing a story concerning a child, it's also part of their job."

"So you're saying that you won't sue them because you understand them?" Kara asks shocked. "Would you have done the same?"

"Of course not!" Cat tells her strongly. "I would never publish anything that could harm a child. I know the Daily Planet would do the same because that's what newspaper like us do. But the one that published the story is a gossip newspaper. They live of news like this one."

"I'm sorry Miss Grant."

"I feel like I have failed my duty to protect Carter. Now everyone will know what he has. And they will treat him differently. What I wanted to avoid ended up occurring." she chuckles angrily.

"I think that as long as Carter receives your love and support then nothing outside of it can push him down. If you show him that you believe in him, that you know he's capable of achieving what he wants, then he'll believe so as well. And once he believes it no one can stop him." Kara says honestly and smiles warmly when Cat stares at her deeply. "At least that's what my parents did and here I am today."

"Really?" she hears the fear and doubt on Cat's voice and that's when Kara realizes that there's much more to Cat Grant than what people say.

"Really. You'll see." she tells her surely and exhales in relief when her boss nods in determination.

_(End of Flashback)_

"You know why I have her last name?" he asks her and Kara shakes her head. "It's because my father never wanted me."

"Carter you can't know that." she says because she knows that Cat would never tell her son such a thing.

"I heard my grandmother tell that to one of her friends." he tells her surely. "That when he found out that my mother was pregnant he asked her to either get rid of me or he would divorce her. She chose me." he says proudly and it makes Kara feel something inside.

"But you see your dad."

"He changed his mind." Carter replies somberly. "But I don't want to be with him, not after knowing that he didn't want me."

"Does your mother know this?" she asks him softly.

"It would pain her too much. Not because of him."

"But because that would make her realize that you know." Kara says knowingly. "Sometimes I dislike your grandmother so much."

"You're not alone." he laughs. "It hurts my mom to be with her, which is why I bet she lets my father take me away during the holidays. I know it is so that she has an excuse for my grandmother to not see me."

"I didn't know about any of this." it's the only thing she can think of saying after Carter's confession.  

"No one knows because my mom doesn't want them to." Carter smiles softly at her. "Imagine the field day the Daily Planet would have about my mom's fights with her own mother."

"I can totally see that title." Kara says because it's true. The Daily Planet would immediately make very public Cat's personal life. But so would her boss.

"But then again, she would do the same to Lois Lane." he jokes and Kara laughs out-loud. After a while, she notices Carter quietly staring at her, thinking.

"Something else is bothering you." the blonde decides to question the boy.

"My mom is wonderful to me all the time." Carter whispers. "But today I chose Supergirl over my own mom." he says regretfully. "I didn't think about her when I left CatCo and decided to board a train. And yet my mom has always chosen me over others. So tell me Kara, what does that make me?" he starts crying softly.

"It makes you a child." she tells him softly while hugging him tight. "And you're allowed to make mistakes Carter as long as you can learn a lesson out of them." she makes him look at her. "And from what I have heard, I believe you learned a lesson today, didn't you?"

"Yes I did." he says immediately. "I learned that no one has ever loved me as much as my mom has. And that she can get scared too."

"Let's try not to make her get scared again then." Kara tells him with a smile.

"We can do that." Carter says excitedly.

SCSCSCSC

Kara can't look away from the scene unfolding in front of her. Cat is smiling brightly at Carter who is telling her what happened and how it was to meet Supergirl. Although it's quite clear that Cat is listening to what her son is saying, her eyes express her worry and peace of mind at knowing that his baby is alright and that nothing happened to him while she was away. Kara feels guilty about this, about reminding Cat that her son is not like others and that he can't measure danger like the rest of people. It scares her to realize how close the boy had been to dying and the mere thought of Cat losing her child makes Kara's heart tremble with fear.

Focusing yet again on her boss, she notices that the other woman is staring intently at her, almost as if she was trying to read her and her intentions. She knows that she screwed up and that she probably ruined her growing relationship with her boss. But what had hurt Kara the most, and she had realized this after putting Carter to bed last night, was that this would probably be the last time Cat trusted her with taking care of Carter.

"Keira, my office now." she demands strongly and Kara nods emphatically while getting a sad smile from Carter.

"I'm sorry I caused you troubles Kara." he tells her honestly and to Kara that makes it all worth it.

"Don't be. Your mother is right in being upset with me. I was responsible for you and she placed her trust on me. I'm afraid I lost it." she confesses her fears to him.

"She'll forgive you." Carter says surely.

"I hope so." the blonde replies earnestly and is surprised when she gets a strong hug from him. "It was nice to hang out with you buddy."

"Thank you Kara. For being my friend." he tells her softly and goes quickly to Cat's office to say goodbye, of course, not before asking her mother to be understanding and patient.

" _She was really upset about it. About you losing your trust in her._ " he whispers to her and of course the younger blonde can hear everything.

" _She did_." Cat says strongly and Kara closes her eyes in resignation. She expected that. " _But I understand_." this surprises her.

" _Give her another chance._ " Carter tells her mom calmly.

 _"I will do my best_." Cat promises him and the boy smiles softly while nodding and running towards the elevator.

"Miss Grant." Kara enters her office and closes the door after Cat tells her to. "I..." she starts to explain but doesn't really know what to say.

"I saw Carter hugging you." Cat tells her with a soft smile. "He doesn't do that often." she then turns to look at the window. "And he asked me to be understanding. Something that I'm finding very hard to do."

"I'm sorry I failed you Miss Grant." Kara whispers. "I'm sorry I failed to protect Carter when I promised you I would. I just..." she continues to say and can feel tears in her eyes. "I just never meant to hurt you like that."

"I was so scared Kara." her boss murmurs. "And believe me, I know how Carter can be because he has also escaped me some times."

"I know." she replies immediately while getting closer to the desk. "Believe me, I know how much you love your son and that you always put him first."

"Yesterday it didn't feel that way." Cat confesses. "I could have lost Carter."

"But you didn't. Supergirl saved him." Kara winces and can't help herself from feeling bitterly about this.

"Logically I know that." Cat huffs. "But that doesn't mean I can't stop myself from thinking about what ifs. It's what parents do." she then notices how her assistant is. "He scared you too, didn't he?"

"I know it will sound strange to you because I just met him, but Carter is so wonderful Miss Grant. He's special in all the good ways and such a sweet boy. You must be so proud of him." Kara tells her earnestly and that makes Cat smile brightly.

"He's easy to care about." she understands. "And it seems that you did something right because he likes you back."

"I like him too." Kara smiles softly. "I also was really scared when I realized he was gone." she confesses to Cat and notices the way her eyes relax.

"Which is why I'm willing to give you a second chance Keira. But don't think that I won't make your life a living hell because I will. At least until I'm no longer angry at you for losing my son." Cat says with her usual tone in a way to distance herself from Kara.

"I understand." she smiles brightly because that means Cat is not firing her.

"And Kara." Cat makes an emphasis by using her real name. "Thank you for being kind to my son."

"Always Miss Grant." she promises her boss while leaving the office.

Shockingly, she had been given a second chance. And she was not going to waste it.

SCSCSCSC

It was late at night and Kara was just coming back from handling a small robbery. Although she knew that the police were capable of taking care of it, it had been a calm evening and she needed the time away to think about what had happened. Maxwell Lord was dangerous and obviously willing enough to manipulate people to get his way. And right now, what seemed to be Lord's main mission was to learn her weaknesses. She didn't trust him because she didn't understand him. The man had everything; looks, charisma and brains. And yet he was using all of his resources in developing technology and creatures just to destroy her. Kara had been obsessing about other aliens coming to Earth but lately it seemed that the biggest threat to her safety were the people already living in it.

Nevertheless, she would never take it back. She finally felt like she was living to her fullest potential and doing what she was meant to do: Protect people. Yes, it did create some complications in her personal and work lives, but at the same time it gave her joy and peace of mind. Before becoming Supergirl, Kara had been confused about her purpose in life. She could no longer protect her cousin and her home planet had been destroyed forever. There had been no going back for her except to learn to adapt and survive. But right now she was living and she loving it.

Still flying through the sky, she realizes that a light is on at CatCo, which shouldn't really surprise her because she knows how obsessive her boss can be about work. And, Kara could only assume that after spending all day with Carter, Cat had returned to the office to finish some stuff or just grab something she needed. It was strange, now that she thought about it, how well she knew Cat and the way she functioned. Yes, that was meant to happen after working together for two years, but something inside of her told her that it was not just because of their time working together. It was more about their time at work spent together, having shared many late nighters because of Cat's obsession with perfection and her need to make sure that everything inside CatCo was alright. Kara, up until that moment, had not truly understood what Cat had meant when she asked the alien if she was willing to sacrifice her life for her work. She had said yes, but in reality she had just realized what that sacrifice would entail.

Lowering herself from the sky, Kara quickly scans the room with her x-rays and notices that Cat is inside the office, sitting behind her desk and typing in front of her computer. Smirking at the sight in front of her, she subtly knocks on the window door and waits for Cat to raise her eyes. When she does, she notices the soft smile appear on her boss' lips and that encourages her to enter the room.

"Supergirl." Cat tells her warmly and it makes Kara's heart flutter. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Miss Grant." she says solemnly while using her Supergirl voice.

"Not that I'm not happy about seeing you..." the older woman says honestly. "But what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." she retorts cheekily.

"Touché." Cat concedes and invites her to sit down on the couch. Kara immediately accepts. "A drink?"

"I'm afraid it won't do much for me." she replies honestly and notices the way Cat's eyes gleam with joy.

"Are you telling me that Supergirl can't get drunk?"

"Will this be on Cat Grant's next Supergirl expose?"

"Not if you don't want me to." she tells Kara and she can see the honesty on her boss' eyes.

"Then yes, I can't get drunk."

"Lucky you." Cat deadpans and sits down with a glass of whisky on her hand. "What I wouldn't give for having your DNA right now."

"Only so you don't get hangovers?" Kara chuckles.

"You would say the same if you were capable of experiencing them." Cat retorts while ironically taking a drink. "Believe me, they're almost as awful as going to the same event as Lois Lane."

"I never understood why you don't like her that much." she says absently. "Would you tell me why?"

"Supergirl trying to get information from me? Now that's interesting." Cat smiles happily at her. "Well, the truth is, and if somehow this manages to become public knowledge  I will make your life a living hell, that I'm very fond of Lois. In fact, each time she comes to National City or each time I visit Metropolis we go out and get drinks."

"Then why lie about it?" Kara asks her curiously.

"At first we truly disliked each other. She thought I was a joke as a reporter because I worked in the gossip column and I thought she was a whore because she became popular thanks to Superman."

"A whore..." Kara stutters and can't help herself from laughing. "And you said that to her face?"

"I've said worse than that." Cat replies honestly. "But once I left Metropolis and the Daily Planet I realized that I missed her. Yes, she was annoying but she also made me want to become better, to be better at my job because she was also good at it. It became friendly competition and soon enough a real friendship."

"That's nice to hear." the younger blonde tells her honestly.

"For your own good I hope I don't hear it or read it somewhere else..."

"You have my word." Supergirl tells her earnestly. "You can trust me."

"I know I can." Cat murmurs and Kara realizes she's being serious. "Thank you for saving my son."

"I was doing my job Miss Grant."

"Still." Cat remains firm. "He means everything to me. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost him."

"But you didn't Miss Grant." Supergirl replies surely. "And I promise you to always do my best to keep Carter safe."

"Are you even sure you can promise me something like that?" Cat says softly. "With the passing of time I have gotten to know you Supergirl, and I know that you honor your promises. So tell me, what makes my son be that important to you."

"Is it really that hard to figure out?" Kara decides to be honest and notices the way Cat's eyes open slightly in shock.

Of course, she can't manage to surprise the Queen of all Media even with saying that she was protecting Carter because of her. Kara actually felt a little hurt about it, now that she thought her confession over.

Nevertheless, before she can do something like fly away or pretend that nothing important was said, she feels Cat's arms wrapping around her tightly, almost as if she knew what she had been thinking.

"Thank you." Cat whispers while staring at her softly. "No one has ever cared that much about me." she tells the younger woman honestly. "My mother never really wanted me because she thought I ruined her career, my father died when I was young and my ex-husbands wanted a version of me that I just couldn't give them. But you..." she continues while caressing her cheek. "You just give and give."

"Miss Grant..." Kara whispers and closes her eyes because the woman's touch was so soothing.

"It means very much to me." the older woman continues explaining. "And I feel unworthy of such attention."

"You're not." Kara promises her immediately. "You deserve everything Miss Grant."

"Maybe not everything." she smiles sadly at the girl in front of her. "I feel... So much..." Cat continues explaining. "But I can't."

"Because of who I am?" Supergirl asks sadly.

"Of course not." Cat promises her while grabbing her hands. "If I would have met you earlier then believe me I would have said yes." she smiles warmly.

And Kara suddenly understands why she's being rejected because it's so obvious.

"There's someone else."

Cat smiles softly at her.

"There is." the older woman says while kissing her hand softly. "And although she's no Supergirl..." she chuckles warmly. "She's the first one that truly cared."  _about me_ was left unsaid. 

Kara smiles softly at this remark.

"Then I hope you tell her soon enough what you feel Miss Grant. Don't deny her, and yourself, the chance of being happy."

"I won't." Cat promises her immediately. "Good night Supergirl."

"Goodnight Miss Grant." Kara says and quickly flies away from the woman that had just rejected her.


	2. Kind and Generous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having said no to Supergirl, Cat has to think about the possible repercussions of allowing her feelings for Kara Danvers show.

Morning had come rather quickly for Cat Grant, a fact that failed to help her calm down from the events of the previous night. After waking Carter up and making breakfast for him, she quickly took him to school, a custom that she had been insistent on having. Obviously it was a way for her to spend time with her son, but also during the ride she took the time to think about things. And lately so many things had happened ever since she left National City: Carter almost died, Kara was Supergirl and Supergirl expressed she had feelings for her. Which meant that Kara, Sunny, Danvers had feelings for her. And Cat was elated about it. Kara, the woman that had slowly crawled inside her heart, had told her that she wanted to be with her. And that had led Cat Grant to think about the possible repercussions of her future actions.

Cat was a woman of action. She preferred to show what she felt through actions instead of words because she knew how well words could be manipulated. But actions were different. They couldn't be faked. Last night had been an example of that. Her conversation with Kara, because yes, she knew that Kara was Supergirl, was enlightening and terrifying. She had not known how much the younger woman cared about her. Yes, she had suspected that there was an attraction, based on the lingering looks the woman sometimes gave her, but she never considered it something more than lust. And then Kara had offered to take care of Carter and things changed. It was one thing to create a bond with her, but to involve her son was something different. Carter was precious to her, the one thing she had done right in her life and the one person that would always come first to her no matter what. So when Kara offered to take care of him she knew that once she allowed her assistant to meet him then things would change. And they did.

Carter had escaped from Kara and almost died, which led her to do some digging of her own about what happened at the train. Supergirl had chased a man away from the rest of people, which meant that Kara had managed to identify the man that was carrying the bomb and somehow convinced him to not detonate it. But even Supergirl was not perfect, it becoming a question of saving the others on the train or the suicide bomber. And Cat knew Kara very well, which meant that she understood what that decision could have meant for the younger woman, the conscious choice of leaving a person behind. Because Cat realized that Kara had chosen based on duty and not her heart. Unlike what had happened with Carter when her assistant chose to go to the train station because her son was there. She had placed his safety over the one of thousands of others. And that to Cat meant a lot. In fact it meant everything. It meant that she was not alone in her feelings and that there could be someone else capable of loving her son just as much as she did. And that someone was Kara. Her savior, her light, her Supergirl.

_(Flashback)_

"And don't forget to ask my editor in chief to send me the articles that will be featured as our cover story. I want to personally check and correct them."

"Yes Miss Grant." Kara says dutifully. "Is there something else you want me to do?"

"No Keira, you can go." Cat tells her absently and it takes her a while to realize that Kara was still in the office. "Do you need something?" she asks sarcastically but the woman takes that as an invitation to speak.

"I couldn't help but notice that yesterday Carter started classes at his new school." she stutters at first but as she goes on her voice becomes clearer. "And I just wanted to know how it all went for him."

Cat stops typing on her computer and focuses all of her attention on her assistant. If someone else would have asked her this she would have fired them on the spot. Her son was a topic that she refused to discuss at work, but since she broke that rule first and Kara seemed to honestly care enough...

"He says it was alright." Cat confesses softly. "I don't know whether that means that it was good or bad."

"Maybe he's just nervous." Kara supplies. "When I first started classes after being in one school I was terrified because I was the new kid no one knew. And it also didn't help that I was awkward."

"Why did you move schools?" Cat asks and immediately regrets it when she sees the face the younger woman makes.

"My parents died." she replies softly. "And my new family lived in another city so I had to move."

"I'm sorry Kara." the older woman whispers.

"Don't be, you couldn't have known." Kara gives her a soft smile. "Besides, I was the one that wanted to know about Carter's first day of school."

"I just hope that he finds peace and an environment safe enough for learning."

"Kids will always be mean to those that look or think differently. But that doesn't mean that Carter will break. In fact, it could make him stronger."

"What did you do?" Cat asks honestly. "When you were bothered by other children?"

"I simply let them. With time I realized that their words meant nothing as long as I didn't believe them. I had my family who loved me and I honestly believed that there was something out there for me. Something that would come out of me from being the way I was."

"And did it come?"

"I'm here in National City working for the Queen of all Media, aren't I?" Kara gives her a wink and somehow the gesture makes Cat feel so much better.

"I suppose you're right." she smiles softly at the younger woman.

"Could I meet him?" this question surprises Cat and it takes a lot to surprise her. "I know how much Carter means to you." her assistant starts babbling. "But maybe hearing about someone that also experienced what he's experiencing will make an impact on him. Make him realize that school is not the end. And that hard work pays off."

"Why would you even offer to do that Kara?" Cat asks seriously. "You're my assistant and your duties do not go beyond this office."

"I know Miss Grant." Kara says softly. "But thinking about Carter makes me remember how I felt when I was young. And I know how much it would have helped me to have someone tell me that there's nothing wrong in being different. That one can make it by being unique."

This makes Cat stare at her assistant with awe, and all the trepidations and hesitations about having this woman know about her son continue to melt under her soft gaze. Kara was slowly becoming an irreplaceable presence in her life, and while at first she had questioned her motives for trusting the younger woman, right now it was clear that Kara was older than what her years said. She was wiser and kinder than many other people Cat knew. And that only continued to make Kara shine brighter than the rest.

"Would you be willing to do that Kara?" Cat asks unsurely.

"Of course Miss Grant." Kara replies immediately. "Nothing would make me happier than meeting Carter. He sounds like such a sweet and special boy." she continues gushing while planning the event meticulously.  

That had been the moment Cat Grant realized that she was screwed.

 _(End of Flashback)_  

And she had rejected Supergirl last night. She had done so because she wanted Kara to understand that she didn't only want the superhero; she wanted her to understand that she had fallen in love with the woman behind the hero. The one that had always been there for her, taking every insult and responsibility she had thrown her way. The one that managed to impress her with each action and work taken. The one that somehow had managed to see beyond her facade and actually decided to take the time to get to know her. And Cat was thankful for that. She had understood that many people would try to get close to her because of her fame and power, not truly caring about her but about her empire and what that could mean for them. And Cat had become careful about that. She had become hesitant about trusting others and allowing her true self to be seen. She had become scared of being deemed easy and pliant. But what terrified Cat the most was that she was all of those things. She knew herself well and she had realized early on that she would do anything for the people she cared about. And slowly Kara had made her way inside that small group of people.

So when Supergirl had told her that she cared about her, it only helped her confirm that it was time to let Kara know how she felt. And although Supergirl and Kara were one and the same, she still wanted the younger woman to hear it while she was not in the suit. Cat knew that was important because she had noticed the way Kara acted when she had her uniform on. She was more confident and secure, almost as if the suit gave her another identity. But while she was Kara her stance was different. She hunched a little bit, seemingly wanting to reduce herself and her power. And that Kara was the one that crept inside her heart. And Cat wanted to confess her feelings to that Kara. Not to Supergirl. But it also helped that the second woman she had a crush and feelings on was the same as the first one.

It was decided. She was going to tell Kara what she felt and she was going to show the younger woman that she was capable of being loving and warm. Cat knew that was going to be hard, especially with her position as Kara's boss and the fact that the younger woman was Supergirl. But then again it was worth it and she had tried many times to deny her feelings for the blonde woman without any success.

"Miss Grant, we're here." her driver interrupted her thoughts and Cat merely nodded before getting out of the car.

"Thank you David." she said politely and moved towards the building, not really caring about his response.

She immediately felt confident by the way the people stared at her, either with admiring sights or flinching glances that confirmed the power she held over them. Because of her need to always be in control and desire for perfection, Cat found it difficult to meet people that would be capable of facing and challenging her. Of course, Kara had been an exception to that statement from the first moment they met. And while Kara was not disobedient, she still had ways of changing her routine and making Cat behave in the way she wanted her to. And it had taken the older woman a while to even realize that Kara was influencing her way of thinking and acting out. First, it had been the m&m's on her whisky decanter. After, it had been her cheeseburger salad and now it was taking care of her son. Kara was dangerous because she was capable of making Cat go against everything she had promised to never do again willingly. And that included dating.

_(Flashback)_

"Really Kitty, won't you consider going out on a date with the man?" Lois Lane asked her while drinking her wine. "He's been following you since your last visit to Metropolis, which was 1 year ago."

If there was one person capable of getting away with calling her Kitty, that was Lois Lane. And her mother. But while she wanted to kill the latter one, when the journalist said it she merely shrugged and ignored her.

"I'm not interested."

“You're not interested in going on a date with Kirk Gordon? You know he's running for the Senate, right?”

“And you know how much I despise politicians. Especially the ones that come from old families.” Cat replies solemnly while checking her phone. Kara had sent her a message with the details of the day and what had occurred during her absence.

"Pay attention to me and not that phone." the brunette jokes with her and quickly snatches the phone out of her hands. "Who's this Kara?" she asks with delight.

"She's my assistant."

"You fired the other one? What was her name, Georgette?" Lois continues joking. "And then came Rachel? And afterwards Lucille?

"Georgette was such a ridiculous name Lois." Cat shrugs. "It was meant to happen sooner or later."

"What about Rachel?"

"She was too slow and condescending. It was like kicking an injured puppy each time I scolded her."

"And Lucille?"

"Her voice was annoying." Cat says.

Lois laughs loudly.

"Human Resources must hate you."

"I wouldn't know because I pay them not to tell me so." the blonde is the one joking now.

"How long until Kara leaves?" Lois asks and Cat knows that the brunette notices the way her eyes close in reprehension. "You like her."

"She reminds me of us during our first years at the Planet. She's smart, follows orders but also has enough initiative to make decisions." Cat defends herself.

"What did she do?" Lois asks because she can anticipate the questions her friend wants her to ask.

"Remember my whisky decanter?"

"Of course, a Bowmore Small Batch Single Malt. Wonderful taste."

"She replaced it for m&m's."

"She did what?!" the brunette shrieks and then laughs out-loud. "And she wasn't fired?"

"She made me realize that perhaps I was becoming too dependent on it." Cat mutters.

"There's something else..." Lois laughs. "She's also pretty, isn't she?"

Cat closes her eyes but nods in response.

"Lethal combination my friend." Lois says knowingly. "Reminds me a little bit of Clark."

"How is Clark?" she asks honestly because she likes her friend's husband. She had envied that relationship for a while but then grew to be happy for the brunettes.

"Around." the brunette shrugs. "He's working on an article about Benghazi or something like that. You know how competitive he is about writing." she then stares at her softly. "And how is my favorite little man Carter?"

"I can only imagine." the blonde smiles. "He's alright. Too smart for his own good. He's a joy to be with. Next time you come to National City you must stay and visit him."

"I'll make sure to do so." Lois promises her. "You know how much I enjoy teasing you Cat."

"Not as much as I enjoy beating you." Cat gloats because she had just beaten Lois for Article of the Year.  

"We'll see what happens next year Cat." she winks at the blonde. "Also, maybe next time I'm there I'll get to meet that assistant of yours, you know, offer her some tips and turn her to the dark side."

"Don't you dare." Cat growls softly and Lois laughs while raising her hands.

"Invested, aren't we Cat?" the woman teases her one last time before finishing her drink. "Whatever you do, remember to be careful dear."

"What do you mean by that?" Cat asks softly.

"You know what I mean." Lois tells her knowingly. "We can't take the luxury that many men of our age do dear. For us, one small mistake and we're out. Just remember that.”

Cat closes her eyes because she's very well aware of what Lois is saying, of what she's warning her about. And although she wants to mock her friend, the truth is that she was slowly starting to feel more than mere indifference towards Kara. And that, especially to her, was very dangerous.

“I will.” She replies solemnly and stands up to give a hug to the brunette.

"Take care, my old friend." Lois jokes while squeezing her tight.

"Old your ass Lois." Cat grunts but still hugs her tight. "And thank you for listening."

"Always Cat."

_(End of Flashback)_

After two failed marriages and dissatisfaction from life, Cat had decided to never commit to a relationship. The people were too tedious or too self-absorbed or just interested in her fortune and not her personality. None were completely honest about their feelings and Cat hated that. Her circle of acquaintances was one influenced by money and she had learned rather quickly that many were capable of forgetting their principles in exchange for more wealth. And she abhorred that. Yes, she was rich but that was a consequence of fulfilling her passion. Did she dislike the commodities that money offered her? Of course not. But there were principles that she followed and that she would never break in order to get more money. She just wouldn't.

Seeing the elevators door close in front of her, Cat took one deep breath before pressing the button for the top floor. Now that she was closer to facing Kara, all her determination and bravado at confessing to the younger woman her feelings was slowly dissipating. Now she started to think about the possible repercussions of her actions. What if Kara didn't want her? What if someone found out? What would people think of Kara? Because the last thing she was worried about was her own reputation. And because Cat was the Queen of all Media she knew how powerful and vicious the media could be. And they would have a field day with Kara. Not only were they fulfilling a gossip newspaper's cliché dream, but there was also the fact that someone focusing on learning or following the younger blonde could end up realizing that she was Supergirl. Kara's secret identity was at stake and that was something Cat didn't want to take away from the younger woman. She could only imagine how much Kara needed to have that part of her life, the one that was anonymous and where people got to know and like her because of her personality and not her powers. Cat could never be capable of taking that away from the woman she loved.

So what was she supposed to do?

Feeling more confused than before, Cat heard the doors open and immediately saw Kara waiting dutifully for her, coffee in one hand and her tablet in the other. Although she could see that the smile the younger woman was offering her was not one of her brightest, there was still real joy behind it. Somehow, even when Cat had rejected her last night, or rejected that other version of herself, Kara was still doing her best to be a friend. And that was why the younger woman deserved to know the truth. Cat was not going to take away Kara's choice in the matter. Yes, she could warn and advise her, but at the end of the day, it was the blonde's decision. And just as she wanted to protect Kara, she valued the fact that her assistant was intelligent and capable enough of making her own choices. And those current choices included being in a relationship with her boss.

"Keira." she says while taking the coffee and the tablet. "My office. Now."

"Yes Miss Grant." Kara replies dutifully and Cat can see the sad look her IT friend gives her. His crush on her assistant was becoming annoying to see.

"Quickly Keira." she hurries the other woman while placing her coffee and tablet on her desk.

"Miss Grant?" Kara asks confused because she is not sitting.

"Balcony." she explains and moves towards it, not waiting for Kara to understand but knowing that soon enough she would.

When she hears the soft steps of the younger woman approaching, Cat throws away the cold facade and instead decides to focus on being open and calm. It's quite obvious that Kara notices this change because her stiff pose relaxes and she lets out a relieved breath. For being a woman with many secrets, Kara had a terrible poker face.

"When I first saw the view from this building I knew that I wanted it to be my office." Cat starts reminiscing. "I had just moved to National City and I had only my pension from the Daily Planet and some money from my father's inheritance." she then stares at Kara deeply. "But deep inside of me I knew what I wanted. And I got it." she exclaims while dramatically opening her arms for effect. "It took time. It took sacrifices." she closes her eyes. "But I achieved what I set up to do after I left the Daily Planet." 

"Why are you telling me this?" Kara asks confused.

"Because after getting all of this I thought that I wouldn't need more. That my life was complete." she chuckles softly. "But as it sometimes tends to happen, I was wrong."

Kara, being her usual smart self, doesn't answer and just lets her speak.

"But I didn't know that I was wrong. In fact, I only realized that I was missing something because of you." Cat says while staring at Kara and noticing the way her eyes open in shock.

"Miss Grant?" she asks confused.

"You and your predisposition to see the best in me. The way you care about me and my son. How much you seem to understand me and everything that comes with me. None of it has been ignored or dismissed." she says softly. "You must know that you deserve a promotion Kara. Not only do you deserve it based on your loyalty and efficiency but you're also talented and knowledgeable. A normal boss would have offered you that promotion. But I didn't. Not because I don't think you deserve it but because I couldn't bear the thought of not being near you. I was selfish."

Kara simply stares at her and Cat quickly starts thinking that maybe this was all a mistake. Maybe she had interpreted things wrong and maybe the woman in front of her was not Supergirl. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her, desperately wanting to unite the two people she was currently having feelings for. Because the way Kara was now staring at her was one filled with confusion and surprise. And that was terrifying Cat.

"You want me close?" Kara whispers after a while.

"Of course I do." Cat replies immediately. "You're so wonderful Kara, that anyone in your presence is lucky enough to be near you."

“Do you really mean that?” the young woman asks hopefully.

“I know I don’t say it a lot but you’re truly special, Kara Danvers. And everyone can see it. Witt does. James does. I do.” Cat smiles bitterly. “In fact, it astounds me sometimes how you’re not capable of realizing how much you’re worth.”

“I don’t know what to say.” is the only thing Kara can think of saying. "I thought you hated me for what happened with Carter. I mean, I hated myself." 

"I could never hate you Kara." Cat replies tenderly. "And we both know how much my son likes you. He tends to be a very good judge of character." 

"Why are you telling me all of this?" the younger woman whispers brokenly. "Why now?"  _when you rejected me yesterday,_ was left unsaid. 

“I want you to know what I feel." the older woman says vulnerably. "And you don’t have to say anything you don’t want to Kara. In fact, afterwards you can do whatever you wish with what I say to you. You could even destroy me.” she whispers but she knows that the younger woman can hear her clearly.

“I would never wish you harm.” Kara says vehemently. “I would do anything to protect you.”

“And so would I.” Cat promises solemnly. “I care about you, Kara. To tell you the truth, it's even deeper than that. I love you, Kara Danvers. From the first moment I saw you I knew that you would be special to me. Never would I have thought to this level, but you made your way inside my heart and I just had to let you know.”

After this is said, Cat can see the way Kara's eyes shine with happiness and delight. Hoping for the best, she shrieks when the younger woman immediately hugs her tight while spinning her around carelessly. The action only made her fall even more in love with Kara because it was so Kara.

“I thought you didn’t want me.” Kara whispers after letting her go. “I thought you had rejected me.” she says knowingly and Cat realizes that this is the moment of truth.

“I've known you're Supergirl for a while.” Cat confesses to her. “But I just wanted you to tell me when you were ready to trust me.”

“I do trust you.”

“I know darling, but not many people do and they shouldn’t because I am the Queen of all Media.” the older woman smiles sarcastically. “And it honors me to be one of the few people that you trust with your secret.”

“I would never lie to you.” Kara promises. “Not when we both have feelings for the other.” she whispers while taking Cat's hand and squeezing it between her own. “Not when I just want to be with you. And I know how dangerous secrets can be. I don’t want that to prevent us from being together.”

This makes Cat smile warmly. Kara wanted to be with her.

“It makes me so happy to hear you say that. I wasn’t sure what you wanted from this. From us.” she says insecure.

“I want to be with you Cat.” Kara smiles softly. “I've wanted to be with you for a while, I just never thought that my feelings would be returned.”

“Of course they are.” Cat caresses her cheek. “But you must know the repercussions that would come from being with me.”

“I know you're a celebrity Cat. I have been your assistant for two years.”

“Not only that dear, but there's also the fact that once you're with me people will want to get know more about you. About Kara Danvers.”

This makes Kara's eyes open in shock and realize what she's saying.

“They would follow me everywhere.” Kara whispers.

“Most probably.” Cat admits. “And I know that you use your position as Kara to be Supergirl. That could be put at risk by being with me.”

Kara stays silent for a while, thinking about what had been said between them. Meanwhile, Cat was already imagining the worst case scenario where she would be left alone by a Kara who shouldn't put her secret identity at risk. And she was so selfish that she found herself seriously considering asking Kara to do this. But she knew that she wouldn't do it. She couldn't do that to Kara.

"I want you, Cat Grant." the younger woman says surely. "I want to be with you. I want to be with Carter. I want to love you." she confesses softly. "And I don't care about what people think or try to do. Besides, you're the Queen of all Media. I'm sure you can think of something to keep the press at bay."

Instead of answering, Cat immediately jumps Kara and joins their lips together. She can feel the superhero relax once she realizes what's happening and both women moan at the touch of their tongues. Cat knows that she will never be capable of enjoying another's kiss and that's because of Kara. Not only was it a kiss done out of lust, but it was one of passion and love. And for Cat, all of these emotions were never felt at the same time for the same person. That is, of course, until Kara. Because Kara, somehow, had done the unimaginable, the unachievable and the impossible.

She had made Cat Grant fall in love again.


	3. New People in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After confessing her feelings to Cat, Kara expects things to calm down in National City. Of course, the opposite happens.

_Yesterday had been incredible,_ is the first thing Kara thinks when she wakes up. All of last night had been spent laying awake, remembering the way Cat’s lips had tasted. It had been almost impossible to separate from the older woman once they started kissing. Not only was Cat’s touch toxic, but there was also the fact that Kara had been dying to experience it for quite sometime. Without her realizing it until Carter almost died, when she had to consider the fact that Cat wouldn’t trust her again. That, Kara now realized, had been her wake-up call. Just even considering the possibility of not having a close relationship with her boss had made the younger woman accept that what they had was no mere friendship. 

So when Cat kissed her yesterday, it had made Kara almost cry with happiness. It was the answer to the question of whether they would be capable of being close. Because for Cat to open up to her in such a way, to admit her fears and vulnerability, that meant that the older woman trusted her. And Kara realized that it had to go both ways. Just as the media mogul showed herself vulnerable to her, now Kara had to be the one sharing her secret, her identity as Supergirl and what that could mean for both of them. And Carter. Because let's face it, both women were not naive enough to think that nothing bad could ever happen to them. They both knew that Supergirl had enemies, and as such, they would be capable of going to great lengths in order to hurt her. Even by getting close to the people she cared about. As both, Kara and Supergirl, the younger woman knew that she couldn’t and wouldn’t let that happen. In fact, that was why they had stopped their kisses before they reached the point of no return. 

_(Flashback)_

Moaning, and a strong hand caressing a breast, was what made both of them stop kissing. 

"I’m sorry." Kara whispers while touching Cat's face tenderly. 

"Don’t be." the older woman smiles softly at her. "As you must have realized, I was enjoying it." 

"Then why shall we stop at all?" the younger woman murmurs while again kissing Cat. 

"I don't want to, believe me..." Cat whispers while biting Kara's lover lip. 

"I sense a but is coming..." Kara murmurs with a soft smile while moving away. 

"But maybe we shouldn’t move too fast. At least not until we discuss what we want from this..." Cat whispers while pointing at the two of them. 

"I thought we already talked about it. And I want you Cat. I want to be with you." 

"And I also want to be with you. Believe me." Cat promises her. "But at the same time you must remember that you’re not only Kara. You’re Supergirl as well. And I assume that there are people out there that may not be so warm and welcoming after knowing the fact that you are dating me." she adds knowingly and Kara blushes. 

"It doesn’t matter Cat because they don’t own me. I’m my own person and I’m capable of taking important decisions. And I’m confident about my decision. The real question is: Are you ready to be Supergirl’s significant other?" 

"I know that you’ll always protect me Kara." the older woman says surely. "And I know that life is already dangerous as it is. So I don’t want to limit my own happiness, not when I can be with you. Because I know that what I feel for you is not just a fling. It’s more than that and I want to see where it goes. I want you Kara. But you must be completely aware of what it entails to be with me. People will judge you, call you things and apart from all of that there’s Carter as well. He’s a part of me." 

"And that makes me love him even more. Because he’s a part of you." Kara smiles softly. "When I lost my planet I was adopted by the Danvers. And they were so warm and loving, it made me realize that love does not only have to come from blood relationships. It can also come from the bonds and experiences shared, cherished between people. And I know that with time, and since I already adore Carter, I will grow to love your son just as much as I love you." 

Cat smiles brightly at her and hugs her tight, expressing all of her emotions the best way she could. 

"And that Kara, is why I love you." she promises and kisses Kara deeply. "We’ll find a way." 

_(End of Flashback)_

That last sentence was the one that gave Kara hope. It meant that Cat was giving them a chance, that she was going to fight for them no matter what. And Kara, who had already lost the people she loved when Krypton died, had promised herself to never again let go. She had vowed to never leave behind the people she cared about. And that group now included Cat and Carter. So with that in mind, and the excitement of being in a new relationship, or whatever it was they had, Kara was ready to go to work. Deciding to wear bright and happy colors, the superhero chose a turquoise dress with a pink tulip sweater and some comfortable flats. It wasn’t very provocative or sexy, but then again that had never been her style. She enjoyed wearing clothes that were comfortable and calm, perhaps an unconscious way of passing that serenity to the people around her.

Things around CatCo were always busy and loud, as expected in a news media channel. But that didn’t have to mean that people couldn’t be capable of relaxing. Kara always tried her best to be one of those people. Of course, that tended to be harder for her because she was Cat’s assistant. And yet she did succeed when it came to appeasing the older woman by keeping her happy. At first it had been done out of duty because that was her job. But later she realized that she went beyond what could be considered normal assistant duties: She chose to take care of Carter, she made Cat stop drinking alcohol in the mornings and she suggested candy in moments of tension. Those small, and yet personal things, had confirmed to Kara her feelings. Their bond, what they felt for the other, had been building for more than a year. In fact, sometimes it had been as if they had already been in a relationship (without the sexy parts of it). 

That only assured her that they would be capable of figuring things out. It gave her hope. 

With her ensemble ready, and after eating a large amount of sandwiches, Kara quickly made her way out of her apartment, knowing that she needed to pass by Noonan to get Cat her coffee. Although she could be capable of flying, she enjoyed to simply walk around people and watch the way they moved around. National City was a Metropolis on a smaller scale, and because of that there was a lot of activity going on during the early hours of the day. Taking a look at her watch, she started to walk faster so that she could be at CatCo before Cat. She wanted to surprise the older woman with a coffee and a note on it, just as a way to show how much she cared about her. Entering Noonan, she was a bit discouraged because there was a long line. Nevertheless, she knew how much Cat liked the coffee of this place and hence she resigned herself to run, or maybe fly to the office, so that she could still make it in time. 

Wanting to just order the coffee and go, Kara got distracted when she heard her phone ring. 

"Yes?" Kara answered while standing in line. 

_"We have a situation..."_ her sister told her solemnly. " _I wouldn't call you if we thought we didn't need you."_

"Where?" the younger woman huffed while moving towards the back of the building. Now she was definitely going to be late. 

" _Fifth Street."_ Alex tells her immediately. " _But Kara, be careful. There are children being held hostage_." 

"Got it." she says solemnly while putting her clothes away. "What else can you tell me about the criminals?"

" _They’re wearing clown masks_." her sister relays. " _They have at least AK-47’s in their arsenal and they are not making any demands._ " 

"Then why are they keeping the children hostage?" Kara lands besides Alex who’s talking with the negotiator. 

"We don’t know yet Supergirl." the older man answers her. "But if they have no demands then that makes them even more dangerous. It means that their motivations for keeping the children are beyond monetary gain." 

"So they won’t hesitate if they have to kill them." Kara answers darkly. "How do I approach this? I don’t want to risk the safety of the children in the crossfire." 

"There’s a backdoor." a detective tells them while pointing at a map of the place. "It may be covered, but if you take them out fast enough then that may give you the necessary time to infiltrate them from behind." 

"We can have a team helping Supergirl, that way she can worry about the children and taking them out of the place." Alex promises them. "Your priority, Supergirl, is to open the backdoor and then take as many children as you can out of the store." 

"Got it." Kara agrees because she knows Alex just gave her a way to save as many children as she can. That way as soon as she’s done she can return and help them capture the criminals. 

Nevertheless, before Kara can fly away towards the back of the building, they notice the door opening. 

"Don’t fire!" Kara tells them immediately. "It’s a young boy." she warns them before flying towards him. "Hey little guy, you’re ok." she tries to calm him down. 

_"Why did they let him out?"_ Alex asks her through their com. 

"I’m not sure." the superhero tells her while using her x-rays to see through the child. Nothing. 

"They told me to give you a message." he hiccups and Kara immediately stares at her. "They told me that there’s someone that wishes to talk to you. Inside. Alone." 

"Who wants to talk to me?" she asks him softly. 

"A very bad woman. She’s the one that took our school bus. And she said that the moment you go in she’ll let us go." 

"Alex..." she whispers to her sister. 

_"It’s a trap Kara."_

"Of course it is." Kara chuckles bitterly. "But I just can’t let anything risk the safety of those children." 

_"We have a plan Kara. And it’s a good one."_

"Can you guarantee me the safety of all those children with that plan?" she asks and her sister remains quiet. "That's what I thought." she ends the communication between them. "Go run towards that police officer." she asks the young boy who nods and goes away. 

_What is she doing?_ she can hear the police and people whisper around her. Closing her eyes, she focuses on the heartbeats inside the store and she can sense at least 8 children. Their hearts are beating faster because of their fear. Then there are 5 calmer beats and Kara assumes that these belong to the criminals. But then there’s one that’s almost completely still, similar to the beat of a heart when the person is sleeping. And somehow the superhero realizes that this one must belong to the woman that planned all of this. To the mastermind behind the plan. 

"Bring the children out and then I’ll go in." she says loudly enough. 

The moment she does she hears the doors opening and 8 small children are quickly running out, crying and screaming in fear. She immediately scans them with her eyes and makes sure that nothing is wrong before telling them to go towards the cops who are already waiting for them with blankets. 

"Supergirl!" she hears her sister say but she knows that if she looks at her then she'll do as she says.

So what she does instead is to simply stare ahead. 

"Whatever happens don’t shoot." Kara warns the police, and her sister, one last time before walking towards the store and going in.

SCSCSCSC

Cat Grant never expected her day at work to become like this. In fact, she had expected things to be calm around the office, that giving her an opportunity to talk more with Kara about what happened yesterday. Last night she had been incapable of sleeping, all her mind had been focusing on being the way Kara’s lips tasted, the way her strong grip assured her of her presence and the way her blue eyes shone with happiness and disbelief. It was still a little hard for Cat to accept that Kara wanted to be with her, that she was the one the superhero desired and needed. But Cat was no fool and she was not going to further question Kara’s decisions. What she was going to do instead was simply enjoy the fact that she was the woman Kara had chosen to be with. 

So, when instead of finding a warm coffee on her desk and a happy smile directed at her, she sees Winn and James staring at one of the main TV screens, that makes Cat realize that something must be going on with Supergirl. With Kara. Almost running inside her office, she immediately turns the volume of her TV on and hears Melinda, one of her reporters, discussing what was happening outside Clocks, a store in fifth street that had been closed a couple of months ago. 

" _We cannot know for sure what’s happening inside the store, but what we do know is that there are children being held hostage by an unidentified group of criminals. The children, who were traveling in a school bus to the National City Museum of Science, were driven directly to the store and hastily taken inside. It only took the police a couple of minutes to arrive to the scene, and after some inquiries done by us, we have been told that negotiations are in place to secure the safety of the kids."_

"Witt!" she screams and the IT man immediately enters her room. "Where’s Kara?" 

"She’s making some copies for you..." he stutters out and Cat huffs in annoyance. 

"Tell her to hurry up and come meet with me." she lies to him before making the young man almost pee himself because of fear. "Chop chop." she dismisses him. 

Needing to think about a different type of approach to the situation, one that doesn’t put in jeopardy Kara’s position in CatCo and their new relationship, Cat pours herself some m&m's. It takes her a while to realize that until the younger woman discusses things with her group of friends and allies, Cat can’t do nothing more than just stare at the screens. Because although Kara had trusted her with her secret, her group of friends still had no idea that she knew. And if there was one thing Cat was sure of was the loyalty of Kaa's friends. So what she does instead is focus on what Melinda is saying, a research hastily put together for the coverage. It involves the school from where the children came from and the name of the bus driver. It was not pivotal news, but that’s the way things tended to be during live coverage. 

" _T_ _he arrival of Supergirl..."_ Cat hears Melinda say while watching Kara softly land behind a woman all dressed in black.  _"Can mean an offensive action from the police to recover the children. Supergirl has been aiding the people of National City since the plane accident a couple of months ago. Although we don’t know if she had just arrived with it or was just waiting for the opportunity to spring to action, Supergirl’s presence at the scene has brought new confidence to the police forces of National City. We're trying to bring you the latest news and best coverage possible, but our camera can’t get closer. Nevertheless, it's pretty obvious that the woman of steel is seriously discussing the situation with the lead detective and negotiator."_

Cat, who is simply quietly staring at the younger woman, can notice the way her eyes are dull of emotions. She had always been aware of the soft spot Kara had for children, and for her to now be discussing about different strategies to take them out of harm’s way must be something difficult for the superhero. In fact, it was almost as if now Cat could think as Kara would, which meant that the younger woman's main dilemma was the possibility of a child getting injured during the fight. 

_"Wait, wait, there’s a child coming from inside the store."_ Melinda says loudly and this makes Cat focus again on the screen. 

She can see Kara immediately fly towards the child and hold him close, obviously making sure that he was alright. Nevertheless, it seems as if the kid is talking to her, crying softly while relaying whatever it was he was told to say. Because to Cat that had been clear. Letting one child go, without being forced to do so, meant that they were trying to get a message out. And from the way Kara’s eyes hardened even more, it was clear that the message was to her. Cat then noticed the way Kara's gaze softened when it focused again on the young child, and after some whispered words she saw him run towards the policemen, who were already taking him away. 

_"Bring the children out and then I’ll go in."_ Cat can hear Kara say through the microphone of the camera.

_Stupid and brave woman,_ is what Cat thinks the moment she realizes that Kara is doing what the criminals want her to. 

For a moment, Cat sees Kara's eyes soften, probably hearing something meant to beg her to stay or rethink her decision. Taking a quick look at James and Witt, it's clear that whomever is talking to the superhero right now is not them. And based on the fearful expressions they're sporting, it's pretty clear that Kara is unfamiliar with dealing with hostages and criminals like this. 

_"The doors of the store are opening and all of the children are running out."_ Melinda says carefully.  _"I repeat, all the children seem to be unharmed and they’re now being taken by the police to a safe location. Supergirl, meanwhile, has stayed silently staring at the open door. It’s clear that she wants to make sure that there are no tricks and that the children are truly fine."_

_Please Kara, don’t go in,_ Cat thinks while watching the way Kara is focusing on the door, almost as if considering to actually go through it. But Cat knows the woman well and she knows that Kara, no matter what, is a woman of her word. So it is with that thought in mind that she sees the woman she loves softly walking towards the store, not a sign of hesitation and concern on her mind. 

A poker face on. 

SCSCSCSC

Kara was definitely not expecting this at all.

In fact, based on what she was watching right now, it suddenly came to her that the people responsible for this were professionals. And how was she sure of that? Because of the way the men were standing on the sides, clearly on formation and with others to not engage her. Using her x-rays to analyze them, it was clear that they had knives and grenades on them as well as the guns they were holding. This crime, the abduction of the children, was one not done because of monetary need. It was clear that this was done to get the attention of someone. And for some reason she was suspecting that the person they were targeting was her. 

And she just willingly entered without any kind of backup or way to communicate with the outside world. 

Making her way further inside, Kara noticed the men with guns not even looking at her. Surprised by the obedience and training they were showing, she started to consider who would be capable of pulling a stunt like this off. The first person that came to her mind was Maxwell Lord; and perhaps she first thought of him because she despised the man. Nevertheless, the man had a background in assassination attempts because he had already tried to kill her by using a man and his sick child. But still, something was telling her that this had nothing to do with him. It was too routinary, too raw and desperate to be a con made by the rich man. No, Lord was all about the dramatics, and this operation was too simple for his taste. The person in charge was not worried about fame, or at least not right now. That fact made Kara realize that she was at no risk of dying today. And why did she think that?

She thought so because right in front of her there was a woman patiently sitting at a table with two chairs. One was already occupied, which probably meant that the other one was for her. 

Deciding to play along, but still keep her senses alert, Kara sits down while waiting for the woman to speak. She had short red hair while her face was colored with marks similar to the ones Joker. But it was clear that while the Joker, who had been scarred by chemicals, had real scars, this woman did not. Still, the affiliation was there, and to even consider that a person tied to the scariest and deadliest criminal of Gotham had found her way to National City was terrifying. 

"So you're the famous Supergirl..." the woman says hauntingly while staring at her. "Can't see what all the fuss is about." 

"You know who I am..." Kara says carefully. "Sadly I don't know who you are." 

"Not many people know." the woman smirks. "I've had many names but you may call me Duela Dent." 

"Duela Dent..." Kara murmurs. "What are you doing in National City? Why did you kidnap those kids? 

"So many questions..." Duela says bored. "When I first heard of Supergirl I thought of someone completely different than you. In fact, I was expecting you to try to come through the back door." she smirks when she points to a couple of automatic weapons linked by a rope.

If she would have gone along with Alex's plan then it was clear that a child would have gotten injured. To even consider the lengths this strange woman took to get her attention were making Kara nauseated. Now the last thing she wanted to do was sit down and listen to what the demented woman had to say. And perhaps her desire to flee became obvious because Duela winked at her while throwing her a kiss.  

Kara takes a deep breath and stares at the younger woman. 

"You kidnapped and were willing to murder innocent children. And for what?" 

"To get your attention of course." she shrieks in delightment. "Everyone has heard the stories of Supergirl and how loyal, sweet and kind she is. How much you love to visit children at the hospital and play with them." 

This makes Kara's anger rise. It was one thing to mess with her, but it was another one to involve sick and defenseless children. 

"What do you want?" she asks somberly and perhaps that's the time when Duela realizes that she's getting to her. 

Duela laughs yet again. 

"Now that I can answer!" she smirks. "I want your heads. All of your superheroes and your noble ideas of honor and justice. I want you all dead." 

Kara immediately flinches and prepares to fight, but a soft scold from Duela makes her stop. 

"I didn't mean today." she laughs loudly. "Today we'll just talk." 

"I won't believe anything you say." 

"For the sake of National City I hope you do." Duela tells her seriously. "Because this little talk is just a courtesy that will not be repeated. After this anything goes." 

"A courtesy?" Kara asks confused. 

"Of course dear. As you may have already figured out, I don't live in National City. In fact I'm just visiting. It would be rude of me to not inform the city's superhero of my presence here." Duela chuckles. "At least when I intend to cause some havoc and chaos." 

"I could just finish this right now and have you arrested." Kara stands up from the chair. "I'm sure you know of what I'm capable of." 

"Of course I am." the red-haired woman says. "Which is why I come prepared. Do you honestly think that I'm working alone?" she winks at Supergirl. "No dear, unlike you superheroes, we villains tend to work together. Force in numbers." 

"Why National City?" Kara asks tersely. She must get as much information as she can. 

"National City connects you all. Gotham, Metropolis, Gateway City, all of them are so far away, and yet, all of the superheroes from those cities are here. Right now." 

_How is that even possible,_ is the first thing Kara thinks but doesn't dare to say. She can't give anything to Duela. Perhaps this was all a manipulation attempt to get her to say something. But then there was nothing for her to even confess because she had no idea what the madwoman was talking about. 

"Did I shock you into silence?" Duela laughs again. "Or is it that you had no idea that they were all here? Tssk tssk, even I know that there is a certain code involved when one superhero visits another one's city." 

"I think we're done here." is what Kara tells her. "And I will arrest you all right now." 

"No you won't. Instead, what you'll do is fly to the Museum of Science because a bomb will detonate there in 1 minute." the madwoman laughs loudly. "You can't really think I'm stupid enough to not prepare a plan B?" she continues laughing. "Tick tock, Supergirl, tick tock." 

"I will find you." she promises the madwoman before flying away. 

"Not if we find you first!" Kara hears Duela shriek while walking out towards the back. 

_"Kara, what the hell?!"_ she can hear Alex say to her. 

"There's a bomb in the museum." she tells her immediately. "Take the police there and start evacuating. I will take it away. Stop anyone suspicious and bring them to the DEO." she orders her sister who surprised does as she says. 

_"What happened?"_ Alex asks her. " _What did they tell you inside that has you all tense and worried?"_

"Nothing good." Kara promises her. "But the only thing I'm certain of is that things will get complicated in National City."  


	4. Raging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara doesn't know who to trust after realizing that Duela may not be lying. Also, how is Cat connected to the Justice League and why would they even be in National CIty?

Breaking the sound of speed barrier, Kara sees the buildings of National City blur right in front of her. She's counting down the minutes on her mind, worrying about not making it in time to the museum of science. She can hear the sound of people talking and walking around her, can feel the way the air hits her body and the desperation her actions must have shown to the world a couple of seconds ago. She had not expected Duela to be so cruel, or cunning, to create herself an exit by risking the lives of more than a thousand people.

"Alex..." she says while taking a look at the building. "Tell me the situation."

" _We alerted security at the museum and they already started evacuating._ " Alex tells her immediately. _"But they won't have much time Supergirl. The museum is packed because of a new exposition and it mostly takes place on the upper floors."_

"Got it." she replies solemnly while scanning the place. "I have 6 bombs, three of them on the bottom levels and three on the upper..."

_"And how much time do we have left?"_

"2 minutes." she replies solemnly. "I'll have to take them as far away as possible because there's no time to deactivate them."

 _"She must have a code, a remote or something like that."_ Alex murmurs absently. _"Because you said she activated them the moment you tried to capture her."_

"Does that mean that you would be capable of recreating a similar code?"

 _"I can try..."_ Alex says. _"I mean, they all must be synced because they were activated by the same device."_

"What do you need me to do?" she asks hopefully.

_"Bring me one bomb. Afterwards you can go get the rest and I'll stay here trying to figure out the code."_

Kara immediately does as said and flies for the closest bomb, careful enough to not switch or move it in any way that may make it explode. She notices right away that Alex is already outside a van, a computer and some wires on her hands.

"Here..." she gives the bomb to Alex and again flies away. "Tell me what you can see..."

" _I see the serial code on it. I could work with that."_ Alex murmurs while getting to it. _"But I'm not sure I'll be capable of deactivating it, so take them as far away as you can."_

"That's what I'm doing." Kara says while going for the third bomb. "We have one more minute." she relays and grabs the fourth one.

 _"I'm writing the code as we speak."_ Alex whispers. _"I think I can make it."_

"Hurry..." the superhero says softly while grabbing the final bomb. "Ok, got them all."

 _"Go."_ Alex tells Kara.

"What about the one you have?"

 _"I can deactivate it manually if it comes to that." s_ he promises. _"I just don't have enough time to do the same with the others."_

"Ok." Kara trusts her sister. "Where should I go?"

 _"Up Supergirl. Take them as far as you can and then drop them."_ Alex instructs her.

Immediately doing as told, Kara flies as fast as she can, noticing right away that there are only a couple of seconds left on the bombs. Focusing on all of her strength, she takes aim and releases them upwards, realizing that only two of them explode while the other three start falling downwards. Not thinking much about it, she zaps them with her laser and is surprised that they just turn to dust.

"Alex?" she asks and is relieved when her sister answers. "Did your bomb explode?"

 _"No..."_ Alex says surprised _. "Because I stopped it before it reached zero?"_

"Three of my bombs were meant to be decoys."

_"So it was a trick?"_

"No, I think Duela miscalculated my speed and the fact that I had help. She attempted to make me choose."

_"Like a freaking Russian roulette."_

"This makes things become even more upsetting Alex." Kara murmurs while flying back to National City. "Because it makes it clear that not even Duela is in control of her little games."

_"And that means that someone else is giving her the orders."_

"Exactly."

They had been tricked yet again.

SCSCSCSC

_"Here I am standing outside Clocks, a store that until recently had been abandoned because of the recession. But, yesterday afternoon it was the main stage of a new wave of criminals that clearly had  one goal in mind when they abducted 9 children: Speak with Supergirl. Their identities, along with their connection to National City's new superhero, has not been discovered yet. But what we did manage to find out was that the criminals are not originally from the city. Instead, it seems as if their first actions, after arriving, were to abduct the children and call out for Supergirl, who arrived moments after they criminals reached Clocks._

_After the superhero entered the store in a clear exchange of hostages, the police immediately surrounded the building in search of a way in. Meanwhile, the children were returned to their parents and none suffered any kind of physical injuries. Inquiries with Detective McArthur, who was in charge of the operation, informed us of the fact that the criminals managed to escape capture by placing bombs at the National City Museum of Science, forcing Supergirl to fly away before they exploded. Luckily, the superhero was capable of getting to the bombs before anyone got injured._

_And yet, that leaves us with numerous questions. Like for example, why did these criminals traveled all the way to Metropolis? Also, what could possibly be their next target? The only person who we think must have an idea is Supergirl herself, who although has been seen actively around the city, has not yet answered any of our questions. And that worries us. Because... Could there be the possibility of Supergirl knowing who these criminals are? And if that's so, could it even mean that she's working with them? National City, all of these questions need answering. And in order to do that, Supergirl must talk. Harry Douglas reporting for the Daily Planet, have a nice evening."_

"Why are we not reporting this?" Kirk asks her bitterly while turning the TV off. "We're National City's main channel and yet the Daily Planet is getting more views. Explain this Cat."

"Unlike the Daily Planet, we at CatCo don't rush to report speculations without having solid evidence. Nothing has suggested that Supergirl is involved with yesterday's kidnapping and she's a hero for Christ's sake! She saved more than a thousand people at the museum of science. Forgive me for not mentioning that..." she adds sarcastically.

"People don't care about that." he continues stubbornly. "They want to know who these new criminals are and what they're doing here in National City."

"And the moment they reappear you can be assured that CatCo will be there with a camera ready. In the meantime, do not try to tell me how to run my own TV channel." Cat says angrily. "Because believe me, this network will be the last one spreading lies and hysteria to the people of National City."

"You're making a mistake Cat. You're letting your relationship with Supergirl cloud your judgment." Kirk argues one more time.

"What you're calling a relationship I see it as integrity. Just because she's a superhero that does not mean that our treatment towards her should be any different than the one we give to the rest of people we talk to." the blonde woman explains one last time. "That has been the way I've run this channel since its first day and today I don't plan on changing it. So if you have nothing else to say..." she points towards the door and refuses to focus on the annoying man.

"You can't dismiss what I'm telling you like that." he threatens her.

"I can because although you like to believe that you own the board and hence CatCo, you're mistaken. You see, your fellow board members agree with me about the approach we've had to the Clocks situation. So, if I have my numbers correct, that means that it's 80% of CatCo against your 20%." Cat murmurs darkly. "Which means that I no longer have to listen to you complaining." she takes her phone and dials security. "Please, escort Mr.. Evans to the exit." 

"You'll see I was right Cat." is the last thing she hears Kirk say before getting up and leaving her office.

"I know you're not." she murmurs to herself while sitting at her chair. That man was so annoying but one of the main shareholders of CatCo's actions. The only way she could get rid of him was by buying him off and Cat was not ready for something like that. Not after having bought already almost 10% of actions in the last 2 years.

"Miss Grant." she hears a shy and saddened voice ask for her.

Immediately looking up, she sees Kara hesitantly asking for a chance to talk. Sometimes it still astounded Cat that the younger woman could be so different to her alter ego. But then again, that was what made her fall in love with Kara. It was that shyness and the determination Kara had at facing adversity even in her non-super alias. That to Cat meant everything. 

"Kara." she whispers lovingly and points towards the balcony. "Come sit with me."

"Of course Miss Grant." she smiles softly and closes the door after entering, her steps sure and determined after she's sure no one can see her.

The moment the two of them are in the balcony Kara closes the distance between the two of them and immediately kisses Cat surely, making the older woman moan in delight. Although they had spent the night, and morning together, both women were already addicted to each other's presence.

"Thank you." Kara whispers while separating her lips from Cat's.

"For what?" the older woman asks curiously. "Because I should be the one thanking you for that kiss." this makes Kara blush.

"For defending me." the younger woman whispers.

I assume you heard everything?" she asks her while caressing her cheek.

"They're all suspecting something similar, right?"

"No darling." Cat promises her. "The Daily Planet is just trying to get subscribers because things in Metropolis have calmed down since Superman created his league."

"His league?" Kara asks confused. "You mean the Justice League."

"Yes, since Superman created it, crime in Metropolis, Gotham and the rest of cities affiliated with the superheroes that are a part of it has diminished." the older woman explains. "And you know how newspaper's work... especially ones like the Daily Planet who were saved because of Superman's arrival to Metropolis."

"I heard something about them." the younger blonde admits. "My cousin told me about it, how he was trying to convince Batman and Wonderwoman to join."

"Well, he obviously succeeded because they're known members of it. But apart from that, not much is known about the league, who can join and why specific heroes were asked."

"And no one has tried to make a story? I'm surprised Lois hasn't will all the access she has."

Cat chuckles.

"Let's just say that the reporters that are known as close allies of the superheroes got asked not to divulge what they knew about the organization."

"Can't say that I'm surprised with Batman being in it." the superhero says absently but then focuses on Cat. "And you know all of this because you're one of those reporters." she realizes.

"I am dear." she tells her. "You have managed my schedule for two years. I'm sure you've been aware of my monthly trips to Gateway City."

WonderWoman, of course, Kara thinks to herself.

"How did you two meet?" she asks somberly.

"It was decades ago." Cat huffs while explaining. "I was just starting at the Daily Planet and I got asked to write a story about inspiring women. Some people were whispering that there was a female vigilante in Gateway City. So I went there."

"And let me guess, you managed to get yourself in trouble." Kara tries to joke but it falls flat.

"I did because that's who I am." Cat smiles warmly. "And that's how I met WonderWoman, who refused to talk to me until I begged her to, even by promising her to not write the article."

"Why?"

"Because she was spectacular." the older woman says honestly. "Just having the opportunity to know about her, and building a relationship, was enough at the time."

"Like you did with Supergirl..."

"Yes and no." Cat agrees because that's how she usually did things. "Because with WonderWoman, what I felt was admiration and pride. She was showing people that women were capable of being just as powerful and capable as any man. But you..." she smiles warmly at Kara. "I met you at a time when I was no longer an impressionable young woman. And still you impressed me. You inspire me Kara, even when I no longer thought that there would be people out there capable of doing so."

Hearing this makes Kara relax a bit. She heard many stories about WonderWoman and saw footage of her rescues in Gateway City. And as Cat said, the woman was spectacular. It made sense for her to get jealous about the bond the two women seemed to have. And the fact that she was accepting that she was jealous was something that surprised Kara tremendously. She never cared much about other people, or at least not in the apparent intensity she cared about Cat. But then again, just considering the fact that WonderWoman had a relationship with the woman she loved was worrying enough. Because as much as Kara pretended, she felt very insecure as Supergirl when it came to measuring up to older superheroes. That's why she had rejected Kal's invitation to join the Justice League. She didn't feel worthy enough.

"I'm happy to hear that." Kara tells her honestly. "Because you're right; WonderWoman is just as spectacular as you say she is."

"She is." Cat caresses her cheek lovingly. "But she has nothing on Supergirl, because while WonderWoman is revered, you're loved. People truly love you, Kara, and that is something that not many superheroes, apart from Superman and the Flash, have achieved to do."

This makes Kara blush and look down from the older woman, still not used to hearing her say things like that directly at her. Not that she didn't welcome it because she did. But then again, her main concern was with the fact that Cat was somehow involved with the Justice League and that she had not told her anything about it.

"I can see you're still upset Kara." Cat says softly.

"I'm upset." Kara whispers. "Because you didn't tell me a thing even after you knew what happened with Duela."

_(Flashback)_

Taking a long shower was the best way for Kara to think things through. It had been a long time since she has felt so helpless and scared. In fact, it was since she first arrived to Earth and realized that she was different than the rest of people. It was that sensation of emptiness and loneliness that were now dominating her. In fact, maybe right now it was worse because she was no longer a child. She was Supergirl, and today, she had been played. Her weaknesses, yet again, had been viciously used against her and had proved that there were ways to defeat her. Duela Dent had managed to escape her by threatening the lives of thousands, had tried to emotionally disturb her by forcing her to choose who to save and had somehow accessed her own insecurity about her role as a superhero.

She didn't know what or who to believe. Her calls to Kal-El were not answered and although it worried her, it also made her suspicious of her cousin. Besides, it would not be the first time he intervened to acted in a way that he deemed was the best one for her. Because as long as Kal-El saw her as a child, all the other people around her would do the same. While Alex had been understanding about the situation, she still couldn't fully grasp what it meant for Kara to let the villain go. To willingly choose to let the bad guy escape. Because the moment Duela mentioned the bombs that was the moment Kara knew she would let her go. And the fact that it was easy for her to decide so scared her.

Getting out of the shower, Kara starts her nightly ritual, going from combing and drying her hair to adding cream and lotion to her body. Although she didn't exactly need it, she enjoyed the routine of doing the same thing every night. It soothed and grounded her because it brought her closer to being a human. Before, it had been used as a way to fit in, as a way to have topics to discuss with others around her. But today it was something that calmed her. And right now, that seemed to be one of the things she needed. Because the other thing she needed the most was something that she was afraid of asking.

Nevertheless, unlike her usual nights, this time it seems that fate wants to keep her restless because her phone starts ringing. Almost deciding to ignore it, she opens her eyes in shock when she recognizes Cat's number.

 _"Kara..."_ is the first thing Kara hears when she answers. _"Are you alright?"_

"Cat..." she whispers tenderly because what are the odds that the woman she's been thinking about like crazy calls her. "I... I was just thinking about you." she confesses shyly.

 _"Why are you only thinking about me when you could do so much more?"_ the older woman purrs.

"What does that mean?" Kara stutters.

 _"It means, Supergirl, that I'm wondering why, after what happened earlier, I haven't seen you."_ she then stops talking _. "Unless you needed the time alone and didn't wish to see anyone."_

"I always wish to see you Cat." the younger woman assures her immediately. "I just didn't know that I could."

 _"Of course you can darling."_ Cat tells her surely. _"In fact, ever since that night we kissed, all I have been capable of thinking about is you."_

"So have I." Kara whispers relieved. Her feelings were being reciprocated!

 _"Then don't doubt yourself any more darling. Come see me. Come."_ Cat hangs up on her and Kara quickly puts some clothes on while flying away.

It takes her only a couple of seconds to arrive to Cat's penthouse, and it's so because she flew faster than usual. Nevertheless, and from the sight of Cat on the balcony, it seemed that the older woman was also anxious about seeing her.

"Cat..." she whispers while slowly lowering herself.

"Kara." Cat smiles while hugging her tight. "I've missed you so much."

"So have I." Kara smiles happily while bringing their lips together.

Dear Rao, had it been that long since the two last kissed? And if it was, why did she allow herself to wait so long? At that moment, Kara vowed to herself to never spend more than a day without kissing Cat Grant. And she would move earth and heaven to make that happen.

"I was worried about you." Cat whispers after they separate. "I know how much children mean to you."

"And apparently so did Duela." she says bitterly.

"Duela?" the older woman asks hesitantly.

"Duela Dent, she was the one responsible for abducting the children and the bombs at the museum." Kara tells her.

"Never heard of her." Cat admits. "Which surprises me."

"She looked like the Joker." she confides in Cat and notices how she gulps in fear. Obviously, the Joker was feared by all of them because of his lunacy. "But she wasn't him. Like she tried to emulate him but she seemed sane enough."

"She almost killed a thousand people today..."

"I know, but it was with a purpose. She used it to escape. And she wanted to introduce herself and warn me." she adds bitterly.

"Warn you about what?"

"That more would be coming." Kara admits. "And that there are other superheroes in National City right now."

"Other superheroes?" Cat is slowly realizing what Kara is trying to say. "And you didn't know about it."

"I still don't know. I tried calling my cousin but he doesn't answer. Not that I would choose to believe a psychopath over my own cousin, but he's already done things like this before. And he'll continue do so as long as he thinks that I'm not ready."

"Kara, you can't let the things this woman said to you get to you. That's how criminals like the Joker like to work. To them it's all a game of manipulation and intimidation, it working because of the fear and mistakes made by their preys."

"I'm scared Cat." Kara whispers to her. "I know I haven't answered any questions about what happened inside the store..." she adds dejectedly. "But you know the reason I'm not doing so. You know it is because even I don't know what's going on."

"Of course I understand darling." Cat tells her honestly. "And if I know you well enough, then I suspect you returned to search for Duela after the bombs were decommissioned."

"I found nothing." Kara says bitterly. "It's like she disappeared right after her stunt and is now waiting until things calm down before making her next move."

"You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened at the store. Kara, you did what was best for those children and the people at the museum. Many could have died and yet, because of your actions none did. You should be proud of that." Cat says while grabbing the younger woman's hands and squeezing them tight.

"I've looked for her everywhere." the superhero promises. "I mean, it can't be possible for a person to just dissipate like that."

"You'll find her Kara, and when you do, you'll capture her. I trust you. I trust Supergirl." Cat says surely.

"Then you're the only way in National City that does." Kara whimpers. "Because even I'm having doubts about being capable enough."

"Then trust my trust in you." the reporter says huskily while getting close to Kara. "Because unlike the rest of people in National City, I happen to know that Supergirl is Kara Danvers. And because I know Kara Danvers, I'm sure of her capacity and ability to do what's right."

"Oh Cat." the superhero whimpers while kissing her softly. "Thank you." she keeps saying while continuing her attack on Cat's lips. "Thank you for believing in me."

"I love you Kara." Cat reminds her. "And I'll always believe in you."

_(End of Flashback)_

"I didn't think until today that Duela's arrival was connected with the Justice League." Cat explains to her. "In fact, it was only because we talked about the Daily Planet and their report on Duela that I correlated the two of them." Cat answers her softly while making sure that Kara is staring at her. "Believe me darling, that all I want to do is help you."

"Even by putting me above a breakout story for CatCo or WonderWoman's trust?" she asks the older woman.

"Of course." she promises immediately and without hesitation. "You, and Carter, are above any and everything in my life."

This makes Kara look down in sadness.

"I'm sorry for doubting you." she whispers dejectedly. "I'm just so confused about what's happening around me. I feel like I'm so out of my league."

"You don't have to be." Cat tells her softly. "Because, even if you do not wish to join the Justice League, that doesn't mean that you can't approach each superhero individually."

"Is that your way of telling me that you'll give me access to one of your sources?" Kara jokes softly with her and both women laugh.

"It means Kara that you and I are going to go on a trip."

"But the city..."

"Has managed before without Supergirl and I'm sure will be able to do so for 4 days."

"4 days?!" Kara asks surprised. "Where are we even going?"

"To Gateway City and Gotham." Cat merely shrugs while standing up from her sofa. "So if we want to catch tonight's plane I suggest you go ahead and get us our tickets Keira. Chop chop."


	5. Questions and Alliances

"Are you even hearing yourself Kara?!" Alex asks her while watching her pack her bags.

After her conversation with Cat, and making sure that both of them had tickets and reservations to travel, Kara went back home to pack her things and inform her sister of her intentions. But, in what it seemed to be a theme from the people close to her, Alex was already at her apartment waiting for her. She understood, from a certain point of view, that her sister was worried about her safety. And she was thankful for her presence in this new aspect of her life (as Supergirl), but at the same time it was obvious that Alex didn't trust her or her capacity to take care of herself. In fact, it felt as if her sister didn't trust her judgment when it came to making decisions as Supergirl. And until recently, that was something she had been oblivious to.

"I am." Kara answers absently while staring at Alex solemnly. "Because I said it."

"You can't leave National City to go on some silly business trip with Cat Grant." the brunette says strongly.

_(Flashback)_

"You know..." she hears Cat murmur while wrapping her arms around her. "Usually I'm the one frowning or making faces while staring at a computer."

Kara immediately looks around them and notices that the office is empty. Cat sees the gesture and makes the younger woman stare at her.

"I'm not ashamed of you Kara." the older blonde promises.

"What about people wanting to learn more about Kara Danvers and the fact that if they do then some may realize that I'm also Supergirl?"

"When you were in that store, and I had no way of knowing if you were alright, I was terrified." she admits softly. "And I'm not saying this in order to make you feel guilty. I'm saying it because it made me realize that life, specially for us, is too full of risks to just live it carefully." she then grabs Kara's face softly. "I don't want to live a lie. No matter the consequences that may arise from making that choice."

"And Carter?" Kara whispers softly.

"Carter would understand." Cat says solemnly. "In fact, what would I be teaching him by lying about us, about the way you make me feel? That it is ok to keep secrets from your loved ones? That it is ok for a partner to accept and settle for that?"

"Cat..." the superhero exhales. "Our case is not that simple. And that is because I'm no mere human. I'm Supergirl. And sometimes, people that want to hurt me will realize that the best way to do so is through you. And Carter."

"And as I said to you, I know you'll protect us from any harm."

"And what if I don't want you to even be in a situation like that?" Kara asks angrily. "What if I don't want to lose more people than the ones I've already lost?" she whispers brokenly. "I saw my parents die that day on Krypton." she confesses. "And I was barely capable of getting over it. But now, even imagining something happening to you is devastating. Your death, or Carter's, would destroy me Cat."

I know you're scared Kara..." Cat says softly while kissing her knuckles. "And so am I." she admits. "But in this world, one that is sometimes filled with pain and destruction, don't we deserve some happiness? Don't we deserve the chance to try to have a life beyond today?"

"And you would want that with me?" Kara whispers longingly. "Even with knowing that I'll keep being Supergirl and I'll keep putting my life on the line?"

"Yes Kara. I would because you're worth it." the older blonde answers her honestly and it makes the superhero close her eyes and kiss her deeply.

"I want that too." Kara confesses after separating her lips from Cat's. "I've wanted it since I was a child; to meet someone that would love me just as much as my parents loved each other. And when Krypton died and I landed on Earth, I thought that would never happen. Because who would willingly live in a lie? I was afraid of my powers, of what they could do to me once they found out where I was really from. I grew up accepting the notion that my life was going to be one of contentment." she chuckles softly. "Until I had my appointment with Cat Grant, CEO of CatCo, at 10:15."

"Then you must fight for it Kara. We must fight for it. For that chance to be happy." Cat tells her surely. "Because if there's one thing I have learned is that nothing is given freely to you. Even happiness and peace."

"I want peace." Kara whispers softly. "I want happiness. And I want it with Carter and you."

"So do I Kara." the media mogul assures her. "I told you, I'm sick and tired of hiding my feelings for you."

"So what do we do then?" the superhero asks carefully.

"We do nothing that we haven't done already. Since you technically work for me, I must place your working and advancement responsibilities under someone else. That way no one can say that your professional life benefited from being with me." Cat says surely.

"I didn't mean that exactly." Kara chuckles. "But it also helps to know that you're already planning that." Cat laughs softly. "What I was talking about was the trip to Gateway City and Gotham."

"What about it?" the older woman asks confused. "I thought you had everything ready?"

"I have it ready." she confirms. "But people will suspect that your presence in these cities is correlated to Duela."

"They would if they knew that I'm connected to the Justice League. But no one, apart from Lois Lane and the members of the league itself, knows this."

"Ok..." Kara says and she sounds unsure.

"Out with it Kara." Cat huffs after some time passes and Kara says nothing else.

"I just, I'm not sure how we'll talk to WonderWoman and Batman. I mean, where will we meet? And how? Because I'm sure that the moment people notice Supergirl and WondeWoman talking the rumors will travel all the way back to National City and Duela."

"That cannot happen." Cat says vehemently. "In fact, Duela must believe that you're still in the city. Because that woman, no matter how astute or clever she thinks she is, would have never been capable of putting that kidnapping off without some 'professional' help. I mean, is it so hard to believe that the evil guys did not think of making a league of their own to fight off the Justice League?" she asks sarcastically.

"And Duela is just the decoy, the face that league wants us to see." Kara realizes. "They don't want us to know who is a part of it."

"It helps them because Superman has made the addition of allies to the Justice League very public."

"What do you mean by that?" Kara asks honestly.

"It means that every single criminal knows which cities not to attack. They know which cities will be more prone to having the Justice League intervene."

"And because I refused to join the league they attacked National City." the younger blonde whispers mournfully.

"It's not that simple Kara." Cat tells her surely. "It never is."

"Duela said that National City was a meeting point." Kara remembers. "And that all the members of the Justice League were already at National City."

"Then she lied." the reporter tells her surely. "That I can promise you."

"I just don't understand what's her goal. Why tell me about the Justice League when they're not even in National City?"

"I don't know Kara, but I believe that by finding out which criminals are a part of that league we'll get the answers we want." 

"It's a start." the superhero says determined. "Cat, no one, apart from us, can know that Supergirl is leaving the city." _she's thinking about Alex and the DEO._

"But the people you work with?"

"Not even them." Kara whispers. "I don't know who to trust, and as you said, to pull the kidnapping and bombs placement off, Duela must have needed the help of some very powerful people."

"But would this league's sphere of influence reach your organization?"

"It has happened before." she replies solemnly. "Promise me you won't discuss this with anyone else."

"I promise." the media mogul assures her.

_(End of Flashback)_

"I'm her assistant and it's my job to do so." Kara reminds Alex while closing her bag.

"You don't have to be anymore." her sister tells her. "You could quit CatCo and join the DEO. Work there full time."

"Why are you telling me this now when a couple of months ago you were upset because I revealed myself?"

"I just want to keep you safe Kara. And the safest place to be at is by my side."

"We don't know that." Kara says bitterly. "We don't know anything because there hasn't been a single lead or whisper concerning Duela and her minions."

"We'll find her." Alex promises her. "You just have to be patient. She'll make a mistake and we'll be there ready to catch her."

"Then in the meantime I'll go do my job." Kara smiles sadly. "I know you don't understand why I would work for a woman like Cat Grant." she starts to explain. "But to me, what she's doing at CatCo is inspiring and important. She, in her own way, is changing the world. She's doing what not many women were, and even nowadays, capable of doing. And that is a woman from whom I want to learn."

"Maybe..." her sister appeases her.

"You think it's something else."

"Maybe you're just feeling guilty. About what almost happened to her son."

"Alex..." Kara warns her before that's the wrong thing to say to her.

"I mean, I know you Kara and you're just so wonderful and kind. You think that you're responsible for everyone's safety and that's one of the reasons I was reluctant about you joining the DEO. But I was too naive in thinking that I was going to be capable of keeping you away from it. Maybe it was your destiny to be a part of it, just like mine was."

"You just don't get it." the blonde says brokenly. "I don't want to work for the DEO, because the moment I do I'll stop being Kara Danvers. I enjoy the small snippets of freedom I have at CatCo. I like the feeling of normalcy and the lack of inhuman expectations that people there have for me."

"I didn't know Kara." Alex whispers and Kara knows that her sister is sorry.

"You didn't ask." she just says while turning around to put the bag on the door. "You can call me if you need me Alex. But this trip, although it sounds silly to you, is something that I need. I need to be away from National City, at least for a while."

"I understand." the brunette says apologetically. "But will you still call and tell me how you are while you're away?"

"Of course Alex." she promises her. "Because no matter what, you're my sister before anything else."

"I love you Kara." she hugs the blonde tightly. "Please be safe."

"I love you too Alex." Kara squeezes her just enough to reciprocate."And I'll try my best." she winks at her sister who sticks her tongue out at her.

SCSCSCSC

Cat was quietly sipping her bourbon while staring at the starless sky. She would have wished for Kara to spend the night with her, but she had understood that the blonde needed to leave things handled and taken care of. Still, that didn't mean that she was not longing Kara's presence. And that temporarily terrified her. It hadn't been more than two days of them sleeping together and yet here she was, drinking because she was incapable of sleeping in her empty bed. But then again, maybe it was a good thing that wasn't the case because she knew how her friends worked and that only during the late hours of the night it was possible to communicate with them.

Her experience with the Justice League was one of disappointing knowledge. In fact, it pained Cat to know about the group and its inner workings without being actually capable of publishing anything about it. Growing up in Metropolis, Cat had been familiar to Superman's presence, in fact, she had even managed to meet the superhero during some situations that required of his services. But, unlike Lois who had become enamored by the superhero's attitude, Cat just found it a little annoying. Of course, she never mentioned this to her friend because the woman was married to the man, but nevertheless, there was just something about his attitude that she just didn't stand. Maybe it was her sense of altruism and justice, or the fact that he seemed to be so naive about their world and the people in it. But once Superman faced Lex Luthor, things changed for the man in the red cape. The real worry that evil didn't only come from space, but also from within, made Superman expand to other cities.

Like Gotham.

_(Flashback)_

"Remind me again why I let you convince me of joining you on this trip?" she asks annoyed while avoiding another puddle.

"Because you love me and you know a good story when you see it?" Lois says sarcastically.

"Any story involving Superman is a good story for you." Cat tells her. "Even when someone names him your heart-eyes show."

"Shut up Cat." the brunette gives her the finger. "Besides, everyone keeps saying that Superman came to Gotham because he's trying to talk to the Bats."

"Batman works alone. Always has, always will."

"Not recently. What about Robin? And Batwoman?"

"They must be related in some way to him. But what I truly meant is that he doesn't work with outsiders. And Superman is."

"Just because he's an alien..."

"Spare me Lois, I honestly don't care about those things. What I meant with outsiders was from somewhere other than Gotham."

"Oh..." Lois looks embarrassed and for that Cat thinks this trip is worth it.

"Besides, shouldn't you, you know, have some intel about Superman's presence here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" the brunette refuses to look at her.

"Don't insult me Lois. You've never done so, so don't start now."

Lois takes a deep breath.

"We're together." she whispers and Cat nods in confirmation.

"Everyone knows that." Cat tells her. "Or at least they suspect that. I mean, what other reporter in Metropolis has the access you have?"

"Cat..." the woman warns her and the blonde stays quiet. "Be as it may, whatever he's doing here he has refused to share with me."

"So instead of taking it as warning you decided to come and figure things out by yourself."

"Exactly." Lois smiles wickedly at her. "Who does he think he is? Trying to keep me away for a good story."

"Maybe he just wants to keep you safe." Cat rolls her eyes because seriously, can Lois be this obtuse.

"I can take care of myself." the brunette promises and then many voices start laughing.

"Can you?" a short man with a suit and hat asks her. "My, my, look what we have here. Two beautiful women, all alone so late at night? Gotham is a very dangerous city ladies, criminals can be on the loose."

"We can take care of ourselves just fine." Lois remains firm while keeping her hand tightly grabbed with Cat's. "So if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way."

"Nonsense." the man replies. "Why don't you stay longer?"

"No thank you."

"Lois, shut up." Cat hisses at her friend who looks immediately at her. "He's the Penguin."

"The Penguin?" Lois asks softly because she has heard the name. And it's not good news for them.

"Yes, so stop pissing him off. What we need to do is stall until your boyfriend hears us."

"My boy..." the brunette is repeating but stops saying when one man takes a gun out. "Shit..."

"So..." the Penguin gives them a sick smile. "Will you be staying?"

"I don't think so." a man answers from the shadows and Cat knows immediately that it is Batman.

"Move." she takes Lois out of the way, barely managing to avoid a body being dropped over them.

"Shit Cat!" Lois is complaining while taking refuge from the bullets next to her. "Take your camera out."

"We're in the middle of a shoot out and you want to record?!" Cat huffs and takes her camera out. "Brilliant." she starts taping the fight going on around her.

"Do you see the Penguin?" the brunette asks her while taking the camera from her hands.

"No, but I also don't see Batman." she starts saying but stops when two men are standing behind them.

"Get up." Superman's familiar voice orders them and both women do as said. "Lois, I told you to not come."

"You know I don't like being told what to do." Lois replies petulantly and Cat rolls her eyes. _Such a child._

"You were in danger!"

"I'm always in danger!" Lois answers angrily. "Here or even in Metropolis. You can't protect me from everything."

"I can try." Superman says angrily and Cat decides that she no longer wants to hear this.

"Lois shut up. Accept that you did wrong and thank Batman for saving us." she tells her friend who does as said. "And you..." she stares at Superman. "Don't keep secrets from your girlfriend because those can destroy and harm relationships."

"The woman is right." Batman says absently. "Besides, it's dangerous for you two to discuss your relationship out here in the open."

"Finally a rational and logical superhero." Cat jokes sarcastically and notices the man's chuckle. "Cat Grant, Daily Planet."

"Batman." he responds dryly and Cat takes it as a good sign.

"Now that that's out of the way..." she then turns towards Superman. "Would you mind telling us what you're doing here?"

"Off the record." Lois promises them and Cat has to agree.

"I came here to try to convince Batman of joining a new project of mine. One that will focus on an alliance between all superheroes."

"A fool's dream." Batman retorts. "Why change the system that continues to work?"

"Because sometimes collaboration is necessary." the man of steel continues arguing. "The Justice League can do much good." Superman tells them.

"The Justice League?" Cat asks. "Is that the name you plan on using?" she hears Batman snort from behind her and she can't help but like the superhero even more.

"Cat..." Lois admonishes her and then focuses on Batman. "Why won't you join?"

"Because I'm busy enough with Gotham. Why add more cities and crises to face?"

"Because help would be given to you in return." Superman replies.

"I don't need help." Batman replies surely. "You have my answer Superman, and I expect you to not participate in any kind of situation as yourself." he then stares at Cat and gives her a card. "For when you find yourself again in Gotham." he finishes and goes away.

"Seems your plan didn't work." Cat says absently while reading the card and smiling.

"Noted." Superman replies darkly before staring at Lois. "I'm sorry." he apologizes.

"I understand." Lois replies calmly. "But next time you keep a secret like this from me there won't be another chance." she warns him. "So now take Cat and I back to our hotel." she orders him and Cat chuckles at the sight of the man doing as ordered.

_(End of Flashback)_

Taking her phone out, she dialed and waited until a strong and yet warm enough voice answered her.

 _"Cat Grant."_ the woman on the line says pleased. _"To what do I owe this unexpected and yet welcomed call?"_

"Are you busy?" Cat asks her while taking another sip from her glass.

 _"Not for you."_ she promises. _"Besides, you know better than to just call me when we have our monthly meetings to catch up."_ the older woman jokes. _"So I'm assuming that this call is not social."_

"It's not." Cat goes straight to the point because that is who she is. "Have you ever heard of Duela Dent?"

 _"I have not."_ Diana answers her surely. _"Although you do know that there's a better person than me at your disposal to answer your questions."_

"I know." the media mogul retorts and Diana laughs. "And I intend on going to Gotham city."

_"Does he know?"_

"You know how he can be." and Cat knows because she dated the man for a while. "There's a better chance of me finding him in Gotham than him answering my call." 

A total fiasco romantically but it did give her a good friendship in return. 

_"What did you get involved in Cat?"_

"For the first time the situation came to me and not otherwise." Cat tells her honestly. "But it's something big and I need your help."

 _"And I'm guessing that you won't discuss it on the phone."_ Diana murmurs. _"When we met all those years ago I told you that I protect and help my friends. And you're one of them Cat."_

"Thank you." Cat says honestly and touched.

_"When can I expect you?"_

"Tomorrow afternoon."

 _"That serious."_ the superhero says carefully.

"I'm not coming alone." she warns her friend.

 _"Cat..."_ the woman says restrained.

"This is important Diana." Cat uses the woman's name to emphasize her point. "You've known me for more than twenty years. And in all of that time, when have I broken that promise I made to you?"

 _"Never."_ Diana agrees. _"So why now?"_

"Because she's important." Cat promises. "Please, trust me in this and meet her. She needs your help."

_"Who is the woman coming with you Cat?"_

"Supergirl." she answers immediately and waits for her friend to respond. "She doesn't know who you are though."

 _"You didn't tell her?"_ Diana asks curiously.

"It's not my secret to share." Cat smiles softly. "And she knows me enough to not ask that of me."

 _"Supergirl asking you do so something..."_ Diana repeats and then chuckles warmly. _"Seriously Cat, what is it with you and your capacity to have superheroes reveal themselves to you?"_

"Maybe it's my charm." she jokes softly.

_"Was that what worked with National City's newest superhero? Because the last time we talked, you were pretty much criticizing her."_

"It was constructive criticism." the reporter retorts while blushing.

 _"Tomatos, tomatoes."_ Diana smirks. _"Although the technique seems to keep working dear."_

"Funny." Cat says while noticing that she finished her glass. "So you'll meet with us?" she asks seriously.

 _"Of course I will."_ the superhero promises her. _"I'll come to you, as usual."_ she explains.

"Thank you Diana."

 _"Always Cat."_ she hears the woman say before hanging up.


End file.
